Unovan Showdown
by blazingalex
Summary: Ray lived in Kanto. Alex lived in Unova. Over in Ray's Kanto Adventure, they met for the first time. But after everything that happened, Arceus and the other legends wiped everyone's memory of the events that took place. Now, Ray and Alex meet again as Ray decided to vacation in Unova, where Alex convinced Ray to take the gym challenge there. Who will become the new champion?
1. Chapter 1: A Well Deserved Vacation

**Da-da, dun! Da-da dun, da-da-da dun dun!** **Da-da, dun! Da-da dun, da-da-da dun dun!** **Da-da, dun! Da-da dun, da-da-da dun dun!**

 **Hello, blazingalex here. I thought it would be necessary for me to bring you this fantastic fic that we (mainly Ray) thought would be a fun challenge. Unovan Showdown will feature:**

 **Ray**

 **Shadow**

 **Aura**

 **As well as Alex**

 **Chloe**

 **Blayze**

 **Amber**

 **And a surprise addition to Alex's and Ray's team that will be revealed later on!**

 **WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is fic rated M for an obvious reason. We do NOT own Pokemon, only our OCs. If you plan to sue, good luck! You're gonna need it!**

 **And now...**

 **It is time for the showdown!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Well Deserved Vacation

I threw my suitcase down onto the mattress of my bed and zipped it open. Two plane tickets stuck out of my pocket. My destination? Unova. After defeating my brother, Ace, in the Pokemon League, I figured it was best for me and my Pokemon to take some time to ourselves and explore the world. Well, mainly Unova. Aura and Star wanted to go for the scenery and Shadow wanted to go because, well, actually she never said. She's been giving me smirks ever since I purchased the tickets. She kept insisting I get two so she can sit next to me. She even gave me the sweetest, saddened look you'd ever see. Now how can I deny that?

I opened up some drawers and pulled out some clothes, tossing them carelessly into my suitcase. Shirts, shorts, socks, boxers, and jeans all found their way into the bag, unfolding as they landed upon one another. As I picked out my outfits, a pair of furry arms wrapped around my waist.

"This is going to be a fun trip!" Shadow exclaimed from behind me. I grabbed her paws and turned around so I was facing her. "You excited?"

"Frankly, Shadow," I started. "I'm just glad to get away from Kanto. To get away from Ace and Team Rocket. Plus, I hear there's a better environment to train in." I walked over to my suitcase and zipped it up, taking it up off the bed and setting it down. I extended the handle so it can roll with ease. Over by the door sat my carry-on bag that held a journal, several envelopes, chargers, and snacks for the flight, as well as the rest of my Pokemon in their Pokeballs, a small pillow, and a blanket. In my pocket, other than the tickets, my earbuds decided to tangle themselves up around my phone and pen. I picked up the bag and strung it around my shoulder. With the bag on my back and suitcase behind me being pulled, I walked out of my bedroom, Shadow at my feet.

I walked downstairs as the suitcase thumped down each step, announcing that I was ready to leave. My mother walked out of the kitchen, my father, Night, behind her. She gave me a hug.

"Oh, my boy is going on his own!" She cried. I hugged her back.

"I'll be back, don't worry," I responded. "It's just for about a year. I'll be fine."

"Maybe you'll bring back a girl."

"Or maybe he already found one here," Night muttered. Mom looked back at him, then back to me.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"Uh, he wished me luck," I replied, not wanting to repeat my father. He just gave a small nod.

"Well, then, good luck, son!" My mother hugged me again. "Take care of your Pokemon!"

"We'll be fine, Mom." Once she let go (about a minute later), I grabbed my suitcase and dragged it outside to the cab that was waiting for me. The driver popped the trunk, allowing me to place my stuff inside. Slamming it shut, I turned and saw my parents standing on the front porch, waving. As Shadow climbed into the taxi, I waved back, before entering the cab myself.

"Where to?" The driver asked in a thick accent (think New York).

"Airport," I replied cooly. The car shifted into drive and we took off, leaving my house for a while.

* * *

*Meanwhile in Nimbasa City, Unova*

"Grr, Amber! Flamethrower!" I shouted to my Quilava. She responded by opening her jaw and unleashed a torrent of flames at the Zebstrika. The Electric Pokemon was engulfed in flames. Amber took a weary step forward, a small limp in her walk.

"Zebstrika!" Elesa shouted. The smoke cleared as the Zebstrika struggled to maintain its balance.

"Finish him off with a Quick Attack!" Amber charged at her opponent.

"Dodge!" But it was too late. My Quilava collided with her Pokemon, knocking him to the ground. Amber slowly stood up, breathing heavily while the Zebstrika barely had the energy to pick his head up.

"Elesa's Zebstrika is unable to battle!" The official announced. "Alex wins!"

"Hell yeah!" I shouted, punching the air with joy. I ran over to Amber and gave her a rather large hug.

"That's four," she whispered in my ear.

"You know it, girl." Elesa walked over to us and held out her hand.

"Congratulations, Alex," she said, half-glad, half-disappointed. "You have proven yourself worthy of the Elite Four. With that, I give you the Bolt Badge, as well as the TM Volt Switch." I reached out and grabbed the lightning bolt badge and the disc. "I wish you luck in your journey."

"Thank you, Elesa. You fought hard." I turned to Amber. "C'mon, let's get you and the other girls healed up." I yawned. "And some sleep."

"You got it." I led her into a coaster that took us to the exit.

Once out of the amusement park called a gym, Amber and I wandered over to the Pokemon Center. A small line had formed for trainers all around waited to heal their Pokemon. Taking my place in line, I waited; Amber right behind me, holding my hand.

Time went by at a slow rate as we got closer and closer to the counter.

"Next!"

"Finally," I breathed, half an hour later. "Hi, I would like to heal my Pokemon and to rent a room for the night."

"Okey-dokey, then!" The nurse exclaimed, typing away at the computer that sat slightly to her left. "Your room will be room 17 just down the hall. Here is your key." She placed the key onto the counter, along with a tray. "If you would kindly return your Pokemon to their balls and leave them here, we will be sure to return them to your room as soon as possible!"

"Really? That's it?"

"Well, the room is about 1700 PokeDollar, but that's it!" I reached at my belt and pulled up three balls. I separated one and called Amber back before placing all three Pokeballs onto the tray. I then pulled out my wallet and forked over the cash to pay for my room. "Thank you!" The nurse exclaimed happily yet again. Starting to become annoyed with her cheery attitude, I grabbed my key and walked down the hall to my room.

* * *

*Over at Mistralton Interregional Airport, Unova*

The plane landed smoothly, ending the calm flight. Well, calm for me. Shadow had dug her claws into the seats, gripped my arm tightly, and even breathed into a paper bag most of the journey.

"Thank you for choosing Air Unova," a flight attendant stated over the intercom. "We hope you had a wonderful experience." I looked over at Shadow and grabbed her paw.

"Aahh!" She yelped.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's just me!" I said, trying to calm her down. "The flight's over!"

"It's over? W-we're on the ground again?"

"Yeah. Come on, we need to grab our bags." I reached underneath my seat and grabbed my carry-on before standing up. Shadow had a gaze of fear in her eyes. "Shadow?"

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah. Coming." She slowly stood up from her seat, her legs shaking. I scoffed.

"You need help?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"No, no. I'm fine," she insisted as she slowly walked down the aisle towards the exit. I followed her, staying behind to catch her in case she falls.

As we walked into the terminal, a flight attendant said, "Have a wonderful day."

…

Luggage picked up, Shadow and I walked out to the pickup area where rows of cabs sat. Choosing the closest one, I climbed in, Shadow going around the other side.

"Where ya headed?" The driver asked us in a different accent (think Arab).

"Well, I heard Driftveil City is a good place-"

"Driftveil it is!" He started up his car and took off without another word.

* * *

*Room 17, Nimbasa City*

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my waist. Moonlight tried to seep through the blinds. Wiping the fog off the mirror, I took a long gander at my face. My red hair matted from the water, my stone blue eyes glaring back, a couple of pimples stuck out of my mainly freckled face. Frustrated, I started picking at one that lied right above my right eyebrow, squeezing it with two fingers.

A knock at the door made me jump, causing the pimple to practically explode.

"Son of a bitch," I gritted in pain. "Hold on!" Making sure my towel was wrapped properly, I waddled out of the bathroom and answered the door.

"Your Pokemon are back to perfect health!" The nurse exclaimed. "Here you go!" She thrusted the tray of Pokeballs into my hands before slamming the door on herself. My towel fell to the floor, as well as the tray which unleashed all three of my girls.

"Ah!" I screamed in a high pitch as they materialized. Right away, Chloe, my Lucario, gave me a big hug, her fur rubbing up against my flaccid member.

"Helloo, Alex!" She squealed; a hint of lust in her voice. When you're caught in her hugs, there is no escaping. Well, until I learned this neat trick.

I traced a finger along the underside of her buttocks, making her let me go and shiver with delight. It happened one time and I use that tactic ever since. I smirked.

"You know that gets me going."

"It's all I know to free myself," I replied.

"You need to figure something else out, A," Blayze teased.

"Blayze, you know I hate to be called that," I said with a glare.

"Okay, everyone calm down," Amber stepped in. "We all had a long and tiring day today, so the best thing for everyone is to get some sleep." I walked over to my pack where I pulled out a pair of plaid boxers. "And we also need to know who's sleeping right next to Alex," she added, looking up and down my body.

"I think it should be me and Blayze," Chloe stated. "Since you both had him last time."

"Seems fair," I said, yawning again. "Amber, you can go next to Chloe." I climbed into the queen sized bed, taking out the translator that sat in my ear. "C'mon, girls. Time for bed." Chloe yipped as she crawled up next to me, huddling close to me. Blayze relaxed on the other side of me, where one of her legs wrapped around mine. Amber lied down right behind Chloe, where she faced away from all of us. Chloe and I pulled the covers over us all while Amber was at least nice enough to turn off the lamp. Chloe gave me a deep kiss that rocked me into a deep slumber.

"Goodnight, Love," she whispered before I drifted off.

* * *

 **Okay, boys and girls (and other) that ends this here. As Ray says: Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Earning the Quake Badge

**Hello, blazingalex here. I'm taking over this story and twisting it to hell.**

 **…**

 **What? What do you mean I can't do that?**

 **…**

 **Fuck, that's right. It's a collaboration with Ray. Well, here's the chapter on how we met…**

* * *

Chapter 2: Earning the Quake Badge

"Amber, return!" A red light surrounded the Quilava and sucked her back into her Pokeball. I turned to my Lucario. "You're up, Chloe." She nodded and jumped into the battlefield.

"Ha!" Clay snorted. "Yer down to yer last Pok'mon!"

"So are you!" I shouted back. "And yours is weakened!" He dug around in his pockets, only to look up in fear.

I heard a faint "Oh, no," from him as I smirked.

"Chloe, Force Palm!"

"Hyaa!" She shouted, charging up her attack.

"Excadrill, quick! Slas-" But it was too late. Chloe collided into the Excadrill, sending a shockwave throughout the mine. Dirt and dust filled the area. Coughing and trying to clear the air, I panicked slightly until I saw Clay's face. He remained calm as small pebbles fell from the rafters. I looked at the Pokemon.

Chloe stood in the middle of the dirt, one foot on top of the Excadrill.

"Yes!" I shouted, punching the air in victory. Clay took his hat off and smiled.

"Ya did good, Son," he said, returning his knocked out Pokemon. "You earned this badge." I walked over to him as he pulled out the Quake Badge. Placing it into my hand, he spoke, "Good luck on yer journey, now. 'Member, it's not only best to train yer Pok'mon, but to love 'em as well."

"Thanks, Clay. Stay safe."

"Same to you!" I ran up the stairs with Chloe, exiting the mine. The sunlight shone brightly in my eyes upon surfacing.

"C'mon, Chloe," I said. "Let's go get everyone healed up."

"You got it," she replied. Nearly forgot I had that translator in. Once you get used to it, you don't even realize it's there. Thank Arceus that my dad gave me this.

We walked down the path towards the Pokemon Centre, Chloe walking especially close. I grabbed her paw, making her blush. Eh, sure, we got a couple of strange looks, but come on; how can you not love such a babe? Plus, Amber and Blayze are just HOT AS FUCK! Man, I remember back when I first discovered that Pokephilia was my fetish…

* * *

*Flash Back: Two Years Ago*

I sat in my room, reading the new Diary of a Wimpy Kid. The eighth one came out a few months ago and I was rereading it for the tenth time. My dad was at work and I was left home alone. Well, almost alone. I still had my three girls that I kept in their Pokeballs on top of my dresser. My music played softly through my iHome as I lied in bed. My eyelids grew heavy with each word. Yawning, I flipped the page and dog-eared it. Setting the book down, I looked at my phone.

"Shit," I mumbled. "Dinner time." I sat up and stretched my arms, bones cracking. I then grabbed the three Pokeballs and called out my girls. The Combusken, Quilava, and Lucario looked at me with glee.

"What's up, A?" Blayze, my Combusken, asked. I hated it when she called me that, and she knows it.

"Well, I was going to give you dinner, but since you decide to call me A…"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Better." I walked into the kitchen, the three girls behind me. I opened the fridge and peered inside. "Whaddya think? Leftovers?"

"Well," Amber started, "your dad does grill a mean steak. Sure, why not?" I pulled out the tupperware and stuck it into the microwave, setting it for two minutes and pressing start.

As we waited for our food to heat up, Chloe came over and stood really close to me, hugging my arm in a shy way.

"What's up, Chloe?" I asked.

"Well, I, uh," she started, lost for words. "There was, uh, something I wanted to, um, tell you, but…" She looked back at the two fire types.

"But…?" Chloe turned around and looked me in the eyes. Her crimson red irises pierced into my heart. Tension so thick that you could serve it as mashed potatoes filled the air. Unbeknownst to me, Amber and Blayze watched on with heavy anticipation, waiting for the moment to happen. Chloe pushed herself up slightly, inching closer to my face. Her paws rested on my chest.

"...but I'm afraid of what will happen after," she finished quietly.

"After wha-?" Her lips connected with mine for the first time. The heat of the moment was intense. 'She's kissing me!' I thought to myself as Chloe stayed pressed to me. 'My Pokemon is kissing me! This is wrong! What will Dad think? What will people say? What will-is that her tongue in my mouth?!' Still holding onto me, Chloe had managed to slide her tongue past my lips and onto my own tongue. This just got hotter.

Finally recovering from my shock, I grabbed Chloe's arms. Surprised, she pulled back and turned away.

"I'm sorry!" She cried. "I didn't mean to! It's just...ever since you rescued me, you've always been really nice to me. Caring for me whenever I was hurt or sick, keeping me company, and loving me for me! You and Amber and Blayze were always there-" I placed a hand onto her shoulder, making her turn around.

"It's okay, Chloe," I said tranquilly, my hands moving up to her cheeks. "I understand." With that, I leaned forward and kissed her. She was taken quite surprised, but quickly fell into it, her arms wrapping around me as she kissed me back. A soft beep beeped in the background.

* * *

*Present Time*

"Alex! Focus!" Chloe waved her paws in front of my face. A soft beep beeped from a distance. As I regained my focus and conscious, I noticed that we were in the Pokemon Centre. I turned to Chloe, who looked at me with worry. "Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine," I said, shaking my head. "Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"Aw, were you remembering our first kiss?" From across the lobby, I heard a guy, about the same age as me, shout, "What?!" His hood fell from his messy black hair. On his lap lied a Zoroark.

*Ray's POV*

"What?" The guy asked me.

"I j-just heard y-you..." I uttered in disbelief. Them too? I thought. I got up and walked over to them, whispering, "Did your Lucario really just say you guys kissed?" I asked.

"Yeah? And?" The guy asked.

"I could never do that to Shadow." I said. Or at least not in public. I thought.

"Whoa, easy there, bro. Calm down. It's not that big of a deal. It's like a black guy and an Asian chick got together; looks weird because you don't see it everyday, but completely legal. Trust me, I Googled it."

Before the I could protest, the front nurse called out, "Alex, your Pokemon are ready."

"Hold that thought," He told me as he stood up and walked over to the counter to collect his Pokemon.

"Have a good day!" The nurse gleamed.

"Thanks, you too." He walked back, holding the balls in his fist. "So," he said, "you were saying?"

"Honestly, I'm just surprised that you and your Lucario have the guts to say that in public."

"Oh, it's not just her. I got two more girls that I share moments with." My eyes widened. Just like me...

"Wh-what?"

"Okay, before I disclose any more info, what is your name? I'm Alex."

"Ray," I responded quickly. "From Kanto."

"Kanto? What the hell are you doing here, then?" He asked.

"I don't know. Anyways, back to the topic at hand…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Amber and Blayze. Quilava and Combusken. Here, I'll call them out." He opened his hand and let out the two fire types. Well, they were fire types… "What the…?" He said.

"Guess what, Alex?" The Typhlosion sang.

"We evolved!" The Blaziken ran in and hugged him tightly.

"Th-that's great!" He groaned. "Do you think you could, ease up a little?"

"Oops, sorry." She set him back down, allowing him to breath again.

"So Ray," he started weakly. "Get the Quake Badge yet?"

"No, I just arrived, like, yesterday," I said.

"Well, the journey has just begun…"

* * *

 **And that should do it. Remember to review and PM us if you want us to add anything to the story, or want to choose Alex and Ray's last Pokemon (must be female). Ray and Alex, out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Convincing a Friend

**Hello, blazingalex here. Fun fact: Not only is hydrochloric acid a non-calorie drink, it eats away the calories! (And sections of your digestive tract)**

 **Ray: sup.**

 **Shadow: I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!**

 **Ray: Sorry! She hasn't had her chocolate today!**

 **Also, if you think about it, this is a fan fiction for a fan fiction.**

 **(We do not approve or condone the consumption of HCl. Do not try it at home.)**

 **Chapter contains lemons!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Convincing a Friend

We sat on his bed, our girls surrounding us. I had a room rented right next door with a door in between each room. Amber had taken up to giving Alex a shoulder massage while Shadow leaned against me. Frankly, my neck was getting sore.

"Ohh, yeah," Alex moaned. "Mm, Amber. Your fingers are magical."

"Hm-hm, thanks," the Typhlosion giggled. I looked up at Shadow.

"Can you get off my neck?" I asked.

"But it's SO comfortable," she whined. "It's like, my own personal mattress." I shook her off. "Oof! And mobile, too."

"Lazy ass."

"So, Ray," Alex started, still being massaged. "You seem like a capable trainer. You should take on Unova's gym league. Ooh, right there." Aura came over to me and grabbed my arm, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Well, the thing is…" I reached up and started scratching behind her ears. "I came over here for some time alone. Maybe catch some new Pokemon. Never really considered taking on the league here." As I scratched, Aura gave me a lick on my neck.

"Aw, she likes you," Amber cooed, before giving Alex a peck on the cheek.

"Ooh-hoo-hoo, you're gonna get it later tonight, babe." He turned back to me. "So, I'm curious; have you ever...y'know…" He raised his eyebrows.

"H-have I ever...what?" I asked, not catching his drift.

"You know, with you and Shadow and Aura…" I shook my head at him, still not following.

"He's talking about nailing your Pokemon," Blayze explained from the other side of the room.

I jumped up. "What?!"

"What?" Alex repeated. "Well, it's not as bad a you think. In fact," he turned to smile at Chloe, who was lying on a pillow. "It's the best sex I've ever had."

"And the only," Chloe teased. I shook my head.

"No, I'm done talking," I stated, walking to the conjoining door. "I'm going to bed." Opening it, I walked into my room; letting the door close behind me. Flopping down onto my bed, I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep.

*Alex's POV*

We all looked at the door.

"Touchy," I said. "Ask him a simple question…"

"I'd better go check on him," Shadow said concerningly. She got up and walked through the door to Ray's room, closing the door behind her. My room fell uncomfortably silent.

"Perhaps a movie," Blayze suggested, breaking the silence before switching the TV on. Right as soon as the screen lit up, Blayze quickly shut it off, an embarrassed look on her face.

The TV was set to a porno.

"Heh, whoops," she chuckled. The flashing scene was enough to get horny. Damn libido. As Blayze attempted to hide her face, the rest of the girls stood up.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go for a swim," Chloe stated, walking out into the hall

"Yeah, same here," Aura followed.

"Wait for me!" Amber called out. She shut the door, leaving me and Blayze all alone. As Blayze continued to hide, I crawled up my bed, stripped down to my boxers, grabbed the remote that sat on the nightstand, and turned the TV back on. Moans of pleasure emitted through the speakers quietly. Blayze turned around and saw me stretched out on the bed, my boxers tented.

"Care to join?" I asked her, patting the mattress. Slowly, she walked over and lied down next to me, cautious of her movements. I pulled her close so her head rested on my chest.

As the movie played, the moans started to increase slightly. I felt my waistband be lifted up and a hand slither down to my cock.

"Ohh~" Her light touch was just what I needed. She looked up, her eyes big and soft.

"Are you okay?" Way too excited to answer, I grabbed the back of her head and slammed her into a fiery kiss. I might have taken her by surprise because as soon as I kissed her, she squeezed hard.

*Ray's POV*

Shadow groaned as my tongue traced her lower lips. Her fingers gripped my messy hair as she was pleasured orally. I smirked.

"R-Ray? Why'd you stop?" Shadow asked, breathing heavily. Standing up, I pulled her so her legs dangled off the bed. There, with my dick near her pussy, I lifted one of her legs up and pushed in, penetrating her hard. "AaH!" I knew she liked it somewhat rough, so, without warning and hesitation, I began pounding her. Hard.

The bed creaked with each thrust. Shadow had grabbed a pillow and began biting it, a few feathers falling out of the case. My pelvis slammed into hers as my cock pushed further and further into her womb. I had situated one of her legs on top of my shoulder, allowing me to grab onto her hips and push her into me. Sweat poured out of my hair.

"Yes, Ray! Yes!" She screamed. "Fuck me like the bitch I am!" I was shocked that no one was pounding on my door and yelling at me for being loud. "C'mon, Ray-Ray! Is that the best you got?! Give it all!" With those words of both encouragement and discouragement, I moved faster, her juices lubricating us together. Sliding with ease, I reached to her deepest parts. "AAH! Too much!"

"Too bad!" I shouted back. "You're going to take what I'm giving!" Balls slapping her ass, I thrusted hard, hilting every time.

Juices leaked out fast.

"I want you to cum in me!"

Pressure began to build up in my balls. I could feel a big load travel up the pipes.

"I'm your cum dumpster!"

One. More. Thrust! "FUCK!" Slamming her one last time, my cock erupted with semen, filling her up all the way. She contracted her muscles, trapping me inside of her.

"I...want...it...all," she panted. Her head had collapsed on the bed as she tried to catch her breath. As I emptied myself (it was quite a load), moans travelled through the wall, sourcing from Alex's room. Smiling to myself, I fell down next to Shadow, cock still in her puss.

"Shadow…"

"That...was...awesome." She lazily raised her hand and brought it down onto my face. I didn't respond, my eyes were too heavy.

*Alex's POV*

I flipped Blayze onto her back and crawled up to her breasts, sticking my dick in between the two balls of fat. Squishing them together, I slid my cock, titfucking her. Blayze spread her arms out, exhausted.

"Just...hurry up," she breathed. "I don't know how much longer I can go."

"Almost there, babe," I grunted. Fur and feathers brushed up against my sensitive tip, increasing my ecstasy. "Cumshot...coming...up!" With my last breath, cum shot out and flew all across her face and chest; the white, sticky rope forming its own design on her.

A final spurt of cum sunk between her tits. I got off of her, rolling over to the side. Blayze started scooping my cum off her face and sucked it off her finger.

"Mmm, sweet as a grapefruit," she complimented. "Thanks for that."

"Anytime," I responded. "You should probably take a shower, wash that off of you." She nodded and stood up, wobbling into the bathroom. As soon as the bathroom door closed, the room door opened. Chloe, Amber, and Aura all walked in on my sweaty, nude body sprawled out on the bed. Aura instantly blushed and ran into Ray's room, slamming the door behind her, while Amber and Chloe walked over to me.

"So how did she take it?" Amber asked right away.

"Was she shy?" Chloe questioned. "Was she feisty?"

"Did she know what to do?"

"Girls, girls," I stopped. "Blayze had a wonderful time. Even though it was her first time, she was wonderful." I caressed Chloe's chin. "I'm so glad you said I could do this." Chloe blushed and looked away.

"I don't want to be selfish," she replied.

"And don't worry; we will get married. I promise." I gave her a gentle kiss on her lips.

"So, where's Blayze at?" Amber asked.

"In the shower, washing herself off." As soon as those words escaped, the Typhlosion hopped up and ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. I turned back to Chloe.

"Fuzzy cuddle?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Fuzzy cuddle." She fell into my arms and wrapped up around me. Her fur was slightly damp from the pool, but was still warm. She nuzzled her head under my chin while one of her paws rested on my chest. I had both my arms around her waist with one knee between hers.

'Shit, I forgot the blanket!' I thought to myself. 'Ehh, Amber or Blayze will get it. Wonder how Ray's doing?'

* * *

 **And that ends this. Remember to review and PM us if you want us to add anything to the story.**

 **Got it memorized?**


	4. Chapter 4: Family Gathering

**Author's Notes: Sup guys (and gals!) RayTheZoroark here with the next chappy of this collaboration. And might I say here that you'll never see this coming.**

 **Disclaimer: Here's a riddle:**

 **What has roots that no one sees,**

 **Is taller than the trees,**

 **Up, up, up it goes,**

 **And yet never grows!**

 **...oh yeah, and I OBVIOUSLY don't own Pokemon. Now that that's out of the way...**

* * *

Chapter 4: Family Gathering

*Pov: Ray*

I yawned as I sat up in my bed. The cover slipped down. Aura must have put it on us last night. I thought, looking at her sleeping beside me affectionately. Then I turned to the other side, where Shadow was sleeping. I noticed a small bulge in her stomach.

"She needs to lay off the food." I muttered to myself. I slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb my two Pokemon, and peeked into Alex's room. He was up, but his Pokemon were still asleep.

"Morning." I said, stepping in, closing the door behind me softly.

"They still asleep?" Alex asked, not looking up from what he was doing. He leaned over his kitchen counter chewing on something while looking at his phone.

"That a pair of logs. I think I should stop letting Shadow eat so much. She's putting on some weight." I said. He laughed, making Chloe jolt up.

"Wassat?" She said sleepily. I grinned.

"Nothing." Alex told her, "although it's about time you got up."

"Oh go get yourself up." Chloe said, throwing a pillow at him, hitting him in the chest and burying herself under the cover.

"Okay, you asked for it." Alex said, walking over to the bed. He grabbed the cover and yanked it off of his Pokemon, waking the other two up.

"What time is it?" Blayze asked, sitting up and stretching.

"7:00." I said, looking at the clock beside the door.

"Ugh." Shadow said, walking in the room holding her stomach. Aura came in after her.

"You all right?" I asked.

"Yeah, just tell the room to stop swaying." She muttered. I bit back a joke for her sake.

"What did you eat last night?" I asked.

"Oh the only thing I ate was yo-" she started, but clutched her stomach and fell to the ground with a grunt.

"Shadow?!" I started, running up to her side.

"I'm...I'm alright..." She said through gritted teeth.

"You should get her checked out." Alex commented.

"Yeah. Come on, Shadow." I said, leading her out the door.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

Nurse Joy walked out of a room behind the counter. I ran up to meet her.

"Is she alright?" I asked anxiously.

"Oh she's fine!" Joy said, smiling.

"Then what was wrong?" I asked.

"Wrong? Oh, you should follow me." She said, heading back through the door. She led me into a room where Shadow sat, something held in her arms. It was wrapped in a towel.

"What's that?" I asked, walking up to her.

"Oh Ray!" She said, looking up guiltily.

"What?" I asked again.

"I didn't mean to!" Shadow said.

"I don't get what you mean." I said.

"Well, the birth control pills I was supposed to be taking...well...I kinda ran out at the last city, and I forgot to tell you, so..." She showed me what was in the towel. I took one look, paled, and fainted.

"Ugh..." I said as I came to. I looked around. I was in a white bed, with white sheets, but without white walls. (Ha!) The walls were actually a pinkish color. Shadow sat in a chair beside me. I looked at her imploringly.

"Please tell me that was a dream." I said. Before she could answer, the door opened, and in walked Nurse Joy, my mom (oh shit), my father, Alex, and his Pokemon. Aura tagged in behind, her head down. The nurse held a cylinder case in her hands. In it, a cloth sat on the bottom, cushioning the next generation. (For those of you who still don't know what it is yet, it's an egg.)

"Nope. It wasn't." I said, laying my head back down on the bed.

"Is there something you would like to say, young man?" My mom, Anna, asked.

Uh... You're gonna be a grandmother?" I said. Night, my father, cracked a smile. Anna turned to him.

"So is this what you meant when you said he had already found someone?" She asked.

"He confessed a few days before he left." Night said, throwing his claws up defensively. I looked at Shadow.

"I had to tell them where it came from." She said, answering the unasked question.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Oh, about a day. I got Alex to call your mom up, and she came immediately, saying things about murdering her son, and saying they'd never find the body, and stuff like that." Shadow answered.

"Honestly," Alex added, "when Shadow told me the news, I didn't believe her at first because it's impossible for a human to impregnate a Pokemon."

"Yep, sounds like my mom." I grinned. Night looked over at Alex.

"Well, actually," he started, "it is possible. And quite beautiful. So, if I were you, I would check on your girls just in case."

Alex's eyes widened and blurted out, "I need to marry Chloe fast, then!" Night then turned to me.

"Well, I'm just glad you at least chose someone as beautiful as her to be your mate." He said.

"Just as well, I still wished you at least would have said something first." My mom huffed. I grinned sheepishly.

"But then we wouldn't be having this conversation, and besides, if I had, you would have tried your best to keep me at home where you could keep an eye on me." I said. Alex butted in.

"And here I was thinking you weren't one." He stated.

"Technically, I'm not." I answered. When he looked puzzled, I explained further. "I'm half Pokemon. Night's my father." Alex looked from me, to Night, then back again.

"Oh..." He said.

"Yeah, funny how things slip our minds...hehe." I said.

"Oh! Here's your egg. I'll leave you to yourselves now." Nurse Joy broke in, handing me the egg then walking out the door. I held the egg up to my eye level.

"He'll be great." I said. Then I turned to Shadow. "But not as great as you." She blushed, while everyone else laughed.

* * *

 **End Notes: Top that, Blazingalex! I know somethings take the cake, but this one took it, and ate it too! Haha...ha...ha...anyway, that was another chapter done, and don't worry, I'm sure Alex, who i'm sure is everyone's favorite character, will have a bigger part in the next chapter. But until then: bye!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	5. Chapter 5: Egg-cellent

**Hello, blazingalex here. I seriously doubt that Alex is the fan favorite (although he is pretty cool). Also, I'm sorry about that last chapter; I had no idea that Ray was gonna throw in that twist. Wait, why am I apologizing? I would've done the same damn thing.**

 **One more thing; the answer to the riddle is...Mountain!**

 **The next riddle is:**

 **It cannot be seen, cannot be felt,**

 **Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt.**

 **It lies behind stars and under hills,**

 **And empty holes it fills.**

 **It comes out first and follows after,**

 **Ends life, kills laughter.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Egg-cellent

*Alex's POV*

Once Shadow was released, we decided to stay in Driftveil so Ray and Shadow can have time to reflect on the recent events. Ever since Night told me that a human can impregnate Pokemon, I've been worried about my girls, especially Chloe. I mean, yeah, I want kids, but sweet Mew the responsibilities!

"But I love her," I mumbled loudly. The sheets stirred next to me as Amber put an arm over my chest and sighed in her sleep. Blayze slept on the other side of me, facing the wall. Chloe decided to sleep in her ball, which only made me worry more. Ever since the whole egg incident, she's been distancing herself.

I moved Amber's arm off of me and got out of bed, careful not to wake them up. From Ray's room, snoring could be heard. 'That dude is loud,' I thought as I walked into the bathroom.

Flicking the switch, I was blinded by the lights. Blinking rapidly, I regained my vision and looked into the mirror. My stone blue eyes flashed in the-wait.

I stumbled back in fright, tripping and falling into the shower. "Holy shit!" I gasped, dumbfounded. Amber, still sleepy, hurried into the bathroom.

"What?" She asked groggily. "What happened?" I looked up at her, then at the mirror, and back at her.

"N-nothing. Just...lost my balance." I stood up, still looking at the mirror.

"Well, okay, I guess." She went back to bed, closing the bathroom door behind her. I went back over to my reflection, looking at my eyes again. Did that really just happen? Or am I just really tired? Still unsure, I left the bathroom and crawled back into bed, Amber snuggling up to me. Blayze hadn't moved much as her arm was still underneath her pillow. I grabbed Amber's arm in comfort and lied down, turning to my Typhlosion.

"You okay?" She asked, not opening her eyes.

"Yeah," I lied. "Fine. Get some sleep." I gave her a kiss on the lips before closing my own eyes.

*Ray's POV*

I snuggled up closer to Shadow, deep in a dream. A young Zorua sitting on my shoulder. Shadow cooking breakfast in an apron. The smell of bacon and eggs filled the air. A stack of china teetering on the edge of the shelf. Wait.

CRASH!

I bolted upright to the crash. Shadow sat up right next to me

"What was that?" She asked, alert.

"I don't know," I replied. "Sounded like it came from Alex's room." I got out of bed and went over to the door that separated our rooms, opening it just a crack. Amber walked by and crawled into Alex's bed; my friend following thereafter. I closed the door quietly.

"Well?" I climbed back under the covers.

"It was just Alex. He must've fell." I looked over at Aura, who had fallen asleep in a chair with the egg bundled up in a blanket. "C'mon, let's go back to sleep." Lying back down, I grabbed Shadow's waist and pulled her close, spooning her. She let out a small sigh as I closed my eyes.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with half of my body hanging off the bed, the other half being held up by the blankets. Water rushed from the bathroom, indicating someone was using the shower. I sat up. My leg was caught in the blanket.

"Fuck," I muttered. I reached down to untangle myself, only to fail. Grunting and pulling, the sheets clung onto me. The more I struggled, the tighter they held on. The door opened.

*Alex's POV*

"Hey, Ray," I said as I walked into Ray's room. He flopped around on his bed like a beached Magikarp. Honestly, it was quite pathetic. "You okay?"

"I'm stuck!" He yelled. "Help me!"

"Actually, this is quite entertaining. I might just have to make popcorn for this."

"Not funny, Alex!" Just then, Aura stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. She looked at her trainer.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked me.

"I'm fucking stuck in here!" Ray responded. "Now, are you guys gonna help or no!" Aura laughed.

"Ray, you're not stuck. That's just Shadow." He stopped.

"What?"

"That bundle of blankets is Shadow. Y'know, your first Pokemon? The one you impregnated?"

"Shut up, Aura. It was an accident."

"You gonna tell your kid that?"

"Ohh-hoo-hoo," I said. "Ouch." They both stared at me. "I think I should go check on Chloe now." I backed out of the room awkwardly, closing the door.

Amber gave me a surprise hug from behind me.

"So, where to next?" She asked. I pulled out my phone and opened up the League app.

"Uhh, from here, we move on to Mistralton City," I answered. "Shit, that's flying type. Okay, Chloe won't be effective against them, so we need to get, like an electric Pokemon or something."

"Can't we just get a TM for Rock Slide or something?"

"I don't know. You know how expensive those are."

"Can you two just shut up?" Blayze asked from under a pillow. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Fuck you, Blazye. It's almost 11." She threw a pillow at my face before turning and pulling the covers up. I scoffed.

"How's Chloe holding up?" I asked Amber, nodding towards the bathroom..

"She refuses to come out," she replied. "After that fiasco with Shadow, she's scared that if she finds out she's pregnant, you're gonna leave her."

"What? Leave her? After all that talk about marriage?"

"Hey, that's what she's saying. Talk to her about it." With that, I took a deep breath and walked over to the bathroom. I knocked.

"What?" Her voice shouted.

"It's Alex. Can I come in?"

"No, just leave me alone!"

"C'mon, Chloe. What the matter?"

"I said leave me alone!"

"No."

"Did you not hear me?"  
"I'm coming in."

"What? No! Don't!" Too late. I opened the door and found her sitting on the toilet, paw inbetween her legs, knees raised to her chest. "I said don't come in!"  
Me, being the horny fucker I am, said, "Need a hand?"

"Wh-what?" I stepped closer.

"Paws not satisfying you and need something thicker?"

"I'm not in heat, idiot! I'm taking a pregnancy test!"

"Whoa! Sorry. Just thought, y'know…"

"You sex addict, you." She pulled the test out and placed it on the sink counter.

"So...is it positive?"

"I don't know. I gotta wait a few minutes."

"Well, in the meantime…"

"Please, Alex. Not now, okay?"

"That's not what I want."

"Then what is it?" She asked, intrigued.

"Well, I've been doing some research, and it turns out-"

"You guys coming or no?" Amber asked, interrupting something important for me. I sighed.

"Yes, Amb. Just hold on."

"Well, Ray's waiting."

"Just a second," I repeated, annoyed. I looked back at Chloe.

"Just, go," she said. "I'll be out soon. You can tell me later."

"O-okay, then." I stepped out of the bathroom. "You good?" Chloe responded by closing the door in my face. "She's not good."

* * *

 **And that's that. Tell us what Alex's next Pokemon should be. What did Alex see? Is Chloe actually pregnant? Did Ray escape the clutches of Shadow? Find out next chapter.**

 **Got it memorized?**


	6. Chapter 6: Decisions

**Author's Notes: Yeah, we're basically taking turns here, so I, RayTheZoroark, have this one covered. Alex, you can sit back and relax.**

 **Riddle: What is the answer to the riddle?**

 **What has four legs in the morning,**

 **Two at noon,**

 **And three in the evening?**

 **(BTW, the answer to the previous riddle was darkness)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Decisions

*POV: Ray*

"Come on!" Blayze called back to us. We had been walking for days, battling trainers and wild pokemon, on our way to Mistralton city, home of the Flying gym, and Skyla, its leader. We could see the exit to Chargestone cave.

"Hold on, Blayze!" Alex called out to her. "Some of us are only human!"

"Bitch, please! You don't even know if you are human!" Alex growled lowly. "Plus, you need the exercise! Whee!"

"Where does she get that energy?" Shadow grumbled.

"Coming from the one who just laid an egg." I commented.

"Coming from the one that helped." Aura said scathingly. I stared at her.

"Ooookay..." Alex said. "I'm gonna go now..." He sped up to catch up with Blayze.

"Shadow, do you mind excusing us for a moment?" I asked.

"Um, sure, just watch the egg." She answered. I returned Shadow to her pokeball and grabbed the case with the egg in it.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked Aura.

"Nothing."

I stared hard at her. "Yeah." I said disbelievingly.

"Really." She insisted.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"I'm FINE!" She growled.

"Aura." I said, "You and me both know that there's something bothering you."

"No!" She practically yelled. "I'm absolutely dandy! Why should there be something wrong, when all you ever think about is that egg. When half the words out of your mouth are either asking about Shadow or about the egg! But of course, why would there be anything wrong?" She had tears in her eyes.

"Wait." I said, "You think because I had the egg with Shadow, I'll stop loving you? I'm sorry, but that's stupid."

"EXCUSE ME?" She asked.

"I'm sorry if I haven't been paying enough attention to you lately, but this egg is a part of me, and that means I'm going to pay a lot of attention to it."

She glared at me for a moment, then sighed.

"I know." She said. She rested her head on my chest. "I know I shouldn't be jealous. But... everytime I see her or the egg with you, I... wish it were me... and I get so angry..." She wiped her eyes. "We should probably catch up to the others."

"Yeah." I said. Neither of us moved.

"They'll wonder where we are." She pressed, but didn't move.

"Yeah." I answered, not moving either. She looked up at me and we shared a look of love beyond words. We kissed softly.

"If that is what you wish, I'll think about it." I said, reading her thoughts. She smiled.

"That bugs me when you do that." She said.

"Sorry." I replied. "Can't help it sometimes. Been years, but I'm still getting use to it.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

"Ahh, I'm happy we'll actually sleep in real beds." Alex said as we entered the Pokecenter.

"Yeah, and real food." Blayze added.

"Hey!" Alex exclaimed, "My cooking isn't that bad!"

"Your cooking could kill a Tyranitar." I commented. He glared at us.

"Blow me."

"Pretty sure your girls would want to."

"Hi! Welcome to the Pokecenter, may I heal your Pokemon?" The Nurse Joy asked.

"Sure, and two rooms please." I said, handing her my Pokeballs after returning my pokemon. Alex did the same.

"Very well, just a moment." She said, taking the balls from us. She set them in the healing machine and grabbed a couple of keys off a rack behind her. The machine dinged and she handed everything to us.

"Your rooms are 9 and 10. Please come again!" She said, bowing to us.

"Thank you." I said, and walked towards the rooms.

"One for me and one for you." Alex said.

"Sure, but first I need to talk to you." I added.

"Okay." He nodded. We headed inside one, and he grabbed his pokeballs.

"One moment, before you call them out." I said.

"Okay." He said again.

"Two things. One big and one small. First, about the gym challenges. You have four badges, correct?" I asked.

"Yep." He answered.

"So I need to backtrack to get the other badges." I said.

"Ah, I see." He answered.

"Yeah, so if you want to stay here for a couple of days, I can nip back and get the other four badges I need. Shouldn't be too hard." I said.

"I agree. Although I'm not sure I'll stay here. I'll have to talk to the girls. Now what was the small thing?" He asked.

"Oh, that was the small thing." I said, chuckling.

"What? What's the big thing?" He asked.

"This." I said, pulling a small box about half the size of my palm out of my pocket.

"Oh..." He said after he figured out what it was. "That is big." I showed a big, stupid grin before opening the box.

* * *

 **End Notes: And there you have it, folks. Hope you liked it. Sorry about the super long wait. Anyway, R &R!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth Shall be Revealed

**Hello, blazingalex here. It's been awhile since I talked to you guys under this story. Lettuce Begin with a riddle!**

 **As I was going to St. Ives,**

 **I met a man with seven wives,**

 **Each wife had seven sacks,**

 **Each sack had seven cats,**

 **Each cat had seven kits:**

 **Kits, cats, sacks, and wives,**

 **How many were there going to St. Ives?**

 **(Answer to previous riddle was Man)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Truth Shall be Revealed

*Alex's POV*

Ray and I had gone into our rooms and unpacked, letting the girls wander around and explore. I had wished Ray luck for his journey backtracking to catch up to me and for the bigger news he showed me. It was going to be a surprise. Once he showed me, I got to thinking of my own.

"Saw a jeweler's store on the way in," I muttered to myself, pulling out a toothbrush. "I could stop in there while the girls are sleeping." I walked into the bathroom and ran my toothbrush under the sink, wetting the bristles. "Yeah, that's a good plan. Surprise Chloe in the morning." As I applied toothpaste onto my brush, I heard a scream of joy come over from Ray's room, followed by a hard thud. "Heh, guess she's taking the news good." I started brushing my teeth.

"Please!" I heard Ray shout. "I need to breathe! No, not there!" A yelp of pain that turned to pleasure leaked into my room.

"Why not?" I heard Shadow ask.

"I already got you pregnant once!" Suddenly, I heard a door slam open, followed by quick footsteps, which I assumed were Aura's.

As I brushed, my girls walked back into the room with goodie bags in their arms.

"Alex!" Amber called out. "We got candy!" I spat into the sink.

"What kind?" I asked, rinsing my brush.

"Come out and see, A," Blayze responded.

"Stop calling me that!" I looked into the mirror again, adjusting my hair. A flash of crimson ran across my eyes again. I jumped back. "Son of a bitch!" Amber opened the door.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"What? Nothing! Nothing's wrong!"

"C'mon, this happened last week. Just tell me." She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. "What's scaring you?"

"Nothing!"

"Alex…" She glared. I sighed, knowing that she won't let up until I tell her.

"Fine." I sat down on the toilet cover. "I just...I don't know how to explain it. I keep seeing my eyes turn, like, red. It catches me off-guard. I don't like it. I think that...I'm not all human."

"Tch, of course you're not." I looked at her. "You're way too amazing in bed to be human. You're on the verge of impregnating one of us. You're dick is-"

"Okay, okay! I get it! But I'm being serious. Sometimes, I think I'm like Ray, y'know? Part Pokemon?"

"Impossible. You know your dad. And your mom...well, let's just say if she was a Pokemon, you would just now be turning human."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I stood up. "I better call my dad, just to make sure."

"Whatever makes you happy. But hurry up, okay? We rented 21 Jump Street and Chloe is dying to cuddle with you."

"Oh, she's feeling better?"

"Yeah, and she's happy about the results."

"Good. Yeah, just give me a minute, okay?" She smiled and nodded before leaving the bathroom. I quickly pulled out my phone. "Okay, Dad. Maybe you can shed some light on this." I dialed the number. The phone rang three times before it was answered.

"Hello?" The voice asked.

"Dad, hey, it's Alex. I need to ask you something. Am I part Pokemon?"

"I'm not your father." I froze.

"Wh-what?"

"I'm not your father, kid. You have the wrong number." I double-checked the number dialed. Fuck.

"Oh, my mistake." I hung up before it could get anymore awkward. I redialed, making sure it was my dad's number. It rang four times.

"This is John," he answered.

"Dad, it's Alex. Look, I need to know something."

"Oh, dear. I knew this day would come."

"So it's true?"

"Yeah, it's true. You're not the only redhead in the family." I stopped, confused.

"Wh-what? No, not that. I meant, am I part...Pokemon?"

"O-oh. Um, well...I can't answer that right now, I'm very busy. I'm sorry, son. Talk to you soon." He hung up.

"Thanks, Dad." I put my phone away. "Glad you could clear that up." I slammed my fist down onto the sink counter, making the hand soap fall. Something clattered onto the ground. Curious, I picked it up and examined it. It was a pregnancy test. My heart stopped.

It was positive.

I stepped out of the bathroom where I saw Chloe, Blayze, and Amber all waiting for me on the bed, 21 Jump Street queued up on the main menu. A grocery bag full of Kisses and chocolate bars sat in front of them. On the nightstand was a liter bottle of Pepsi just for me.

"About time, A," Blayze scolded.

"What did I say about calling me that?"

"Well, you shouldn't have kept us waiting. We saved you a seat next to Chloe."

"Thanks." I crawled in bed and lied down, Chloe resting her head and paws on my chest.

"Everything okay?" She asked me.

"No," I answered truthfully. She turned to face me.

"Well? Are you gonna tell me or no?" I sighed again.

"Just too much going on with my life, is all."

"Don't worry, we already know. Amber told us."

"She did?" I asked, intrigued. "When?"

"You were still in the bathroom. I'm worried about you, Alex." She placed a paw on my cheek. "We need you. I need you." I grabbed her arm.

"I know you do." I kissed her.

"That's cute and all," Blayze said, interrupting. Chloe pulled away from me. "But are we gonna watch a movie or audition for the next play?"

"Fuck you, Blayze," Chloe said teasingly.

"Honey, trust me. You will enjoy it." Amber withdrew under the covers as her friends bickered. I crawled over to her.

"Amb, you okay?" I asked her.

"I hate it when they fight," she replied. I wrapped my arm around her.

"Don't worry, they don't hate each other." As I comforted my Typhlosion, I heard something that stopped me dead.

"At least I'm not the one that's pregnant!" Blayze shouted. Chloe gasped.

"I am not!" She retorted.

"Then why is there a positive test on top of the medicine cabinet in the bathroom?"

"It's not mine! Maybe the previous occupant left it here."

"Girls…"

"There was no previous occupant!" Blayze continued.

"Then maybe it's yours!" Chloe accused.

"Can't be! Alex never came inside me!"

"Girls…"

"It could've dripped off of you and gotten inside," Chloe stated.

"Girls!" They both looked at me.

"What?!" They asked.

"If it's not Chloe's, and it's not Blayze's, then whose is it?"

"Umm…" A small voice came.

* * *

 **Whoopsie-daisy! Not trying to steal from you, Ray, but it just adds the much needed drama. Remember to review and PM us if you want us to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!**

 **Got it memorized yet?**


	8. Chapter 8: Time for a Plot Line

**Author's Notes: Yo guys, RayTheZoroark (and Blazingalex, I guess) are here for the next chapter. Strap yourselves in, cause it's gonna be a bumpy ride.**

 **Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't, and most likely never will, own Pokémon. Shocker, right?**

 **Riddle:**

 **I have a mouth,**

 **But do not eat.**

 **I have a bed,**

 **But do not sleep.**

 **I am always moving,**

 **But I never tire.**

 **What am I?**

 **(Answer to previous riddle was: One. The others were passing him going the other way)**

* * *

Chapter 8: Time For A Plot Line

*POV: Alex*

"Um..." A quiet voice came. We all looked over towards the sound, which came from the bed.

"Yes?" I asked.

"The pregnancy test... didn't come from Chloe or Blayze." Amber said, twiddling her thumbs.

"Then who's could it have been?" I asked.

She muttered something quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"Mine." She muttered. It took me a minute to process.

"Y-your's?" I asked.

"Yeah..." She whispered, her head down.

My mind was being overloaded by that new piece of information. Chloe stared at me incredulously. However, before anyone could say anything more, Ray's door opened, and he walked in, carrying the egg container. Shadow followed behind him, staring at a platinum ring with a diamond on it that was on her third claw on her left hand.

"See ya gu-" He started, but stopped when he saw the looks on our faces. "I interrupted something important, didn't I?"

I just nodded. He stood there for a second, and I could have sworn I saw his eyes glow momentarily, then shock register on his face.

"Oh, okay..um... I'm gonna head out now. Got a lot of catching up to do. So I'll just, um... yeah." He said, motioned to Shadow, and they went out the door. I turned to Amber.

"A-are you sure?" I asked. She nodded.

"I... We... Oh wow..." I stuttered.

"Well," Chloe said huffily, "I guess our movie night is ruined." And out the door she went, followed by Blayze.

"No wa- oh come on!" I said. Amber got up, muttered something, and followed them. I leaned my head up against the foot of the bed.

"Ugh. Things just got a hell of a lot more complicated."

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

*POV: Ray*

"First, we have to backtrack all the way to the city where the first gym is, then we can make our way back from there." I told Shadow as we walked down the road.

"Mm-hmm." She said, not really listening.

"Earth to Shadow." I said.

"Hmm?" She asked, turning to me.

"You are amazing." I said, shaking my head.

"I know, that's why you love me." She smiled, putting her head on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"So," She said, "since Aura's in her ball, let's talk about the wedding."

"Well, obviously my parents are coming." I said.

"And you'd better invite Alex too." She said.

"What? Why?" I whined playfully.

"Oh hush." She said, lightly pushing me. I fell over dramatically, grabbing her and pulling her down with me, her on top. We stared at each other for a moment.

"You know, we could make an early camp." She suggested.

"Yeah." I agreed. "But this time, I'm using a condom." She laughed. Somewhere in the bushes, a man crouched, watching the scene unfold.

"Someday, I'll get my revenge. So watch your step. Keep looking behind you. Because one day, you'll pay for what you've done... brother." And the man chuckled lightly as he moved away.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Done! Don't you just love cliff hangers? Eh, anyway! Hope you liked it, blah, blah, blah, and R &R!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	9. Chapter 9: Forgive Me

**Hello, blazingalex here. It's that time of the month where finals start to kick everyone's asses. It's like the school's period. If anyone wants to help out, the password is **********

 **BTW, CONTAINS LEMONS!**

 **Riddle time:**

 **I am slim and tall**

 **Many find me desirable and appealing**

 **They touch me and I give a false good feeling**

 **Once I shine in splendor**

 **But only once and then no more**

 **For many, I am "to die for"**

 **What am I?**

 **(Previous answer is river)**

* * *

Chapter 9: Forgive Me

*Ray's POV*

The fire roared brightly, keeping us all warm. I had called Aura back out for dinner, hoping she wouldn't be so salty. Shadow rested up on my shoulder with the egg in her arms. Aura sat across from us, staring at us intensely and chewing her food fiercely. I poked at the fire.

"Mmm~" Shadow mumbled into my shirt. I smiled faintly.

"Time for you to go to bed," I whispered to her.

"What about you?"

"I'm gonna stay out here and watch the fire, making sure the forest doesn't burn down."

"Mmkay." Shadow stood up and walked sleepily into the tent, the egg still in her arms. Aura watched her go in with a disgusted look on her face. I looked at her.

"Aura, what's wrong?" She glared back at me.

"Nothing," she growled, taking another bite of her dinner.

"Is it Shadow?"

"No."

"The egg?"

"Look, if you care about her and the egg, why don't you stay with them?!" Aura snapped. I was taken back.

"Whoa…" She looked down.

"Just leave me alone, okay Ray?"

"No," I said, standing up and walking over to her. "I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"Fuck you!" She swung her arm at me; her spike catching and ripping my shirt. She stood up. "Leave me the hell alone!" Another swing caught my side, cutting me and making me bleed.

"Aura, stop! Calm the fuck down!"

"Fuck you, Ray! Fuck you!" She started to break down into tears. "Fuck you…" She knelt onto the ground, crying. I wrapped an arm around her.

"Shh, it's okay, Aura. It's okay." My side stinged as my blood seeped out. "It's okay, Aura. I'm here."

"Ray…" she whined, burying her face into my chest.

"Let's get you by the fire." I picked her up and walked her over to the stump she was sitting on. "Come on, sit down, now." I sat her down and plopped down next to her in the dirt. Her sobs turned to sniffles. I prodded at the flames again.

"I'm sorry, Ray," Aura said after a few minutes of silence.

"I understand, Aura," I replied, staring at a burning log. "You feel like you're being ignored. And that's not true."

"No, I meant about hurting you."

"It's fine. Doesn't bother me."

"I want to make it up to you."

* * *

*Alex's POV*

I lied on my bed, staring at the ceiling. "I fucked up real bad," I whispered to myself. "What's Dad gonna say?" I rolled over and curled up in a ball. A couple of cars passed by out in the street.

My phone rang. Sitting up, I grabbed it off the nightstand and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Alex, it's Dad," he said. "Listen, I need to tell you something. You may want to sit down for this."

"I am. What's up?"

"I got to thinking about what you asked me earlier, and I wanted to tell you once and for all. I…am not your true father." I froze. What? "Your mother, back in the day, liked to…experiment with her Pokemon. She got a little intimate with one of them. You're not a full human." I dropped my phone and immediately ran to the bathroom mirror. I looked at my eyes. They were no longer a blue-gray, but rather a more red color.

"What the fuck?" I whispered to myself. They were no color contacts; they were my real eyes. I ran back to my phone. "Dad?"

"I'm sorry, Alex. I should've told you sooner."

"What's going to happen to me?"

"I don't know. You're gonna have to do some research. I'm sorry, I gotta go."

"Dad, wait!" He hung up. I set my phone down and fell onto the bed. "Dear Arceus. What am I going to do?" I rolled over and buried my face into the pillows and let out a heavy sigh. The door opened.

"Leave me alone," I said, my voice muffled. "I just wanna die in peace." A warm hand ran up under my shirt and rubbed my back. I always loved having my back rubbed. I let out a small moan. Another hand slid down past my waistband and caressed my balls. I looked up to see who was fondling me.

* * *

*Ray's POV*

Aura straddled me and pushed my shoulders against the dirt. My clothes were tossed into a pile save for my boxers. I moaned as her tongue swirled around inside my mouth. Her paws ran down my chest and into my boxers, grabbing my tool.

"Looks like somebody's ready," Aura whispered seductively. She slid down and pulled my cock out. Her tongue ran up the shaft, causing me to shiver in ecstasy.

"Aura…." I moaned. She flashed a wicked smile before engulfing it into her mouth. Oh, my Lord. I had been missing out on one of the best blowjobs I have ever received. Each suck was a new experience. "Oh, baby~"

"Mmm-hm-hm-hm," she giggled. The tip of her tongue prodded the tip as her teeth scraped my shaft. I grabbed the back of her head and pushed her down. "Mmff!" I hit the back of her throat.

"Ohh~..." As she bobbed her head, she started kneading my balls, increasing my pleasure. I was coming close. "Aura, yes." She stopped and took it out of her mouth. "Wha-? Why'd you stop?"

"Because I wanna feel you inside." She crawled up to my face and sat back, grabbing my dick and rubbing it along her entrance. She was warm and wet. "And I'm on top." My dick slid into her as she lowered herself. She was as tight as skinny jeans. She threw her head back and let out a satisfied squeal. I grabbed her waist and pulled her down more.. "Oh, Arceus Ray!"

"Fuck, Aura. You're so tight!" She placed her paws onto my chest and started moving her hips. Her pussy clenched tight around my cock, but her juices allowed it to slide in and out with little difficulty. Her tail swished back and forth with each hump.

"Ray, I need you….I need you to cum in me." Her hips moved faster, slamming into me. My cock rubbed and slipped around inside her cunt. Aura bit my shoulder to keep her from screaming.

"You love riding me, don't you?"

"Yes, Ray! I love riding you! I love having your dick in me!"

"And I love your pussy." I thrusted up into her as she kept moving, penetrating her deeper.

"Oh, fuck me, Ray!" Pressure started to build up. I tried to hold it in as long as I could.

"Aura, I'm gonna cum soon."

"I want it all in me. Give me an egg!"

"F-fuck! Aura!" My cock exploded, my semen shooting everywhere inside her womb. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. Aura threw her chest out, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Some of my spunk started to leak out of her. I layed my head back onto the ground, Aura's head resting on my chest.

"Th-that…was…."

"Awesome…" I finished for her. I wrapped an arm around her body. "Wait, shit! I didn't have a condom!" Aura just smiled contentedly.

* * *

*Alex's POV*

"Yes, Alex! Fuck my ass!" My cock slid in and out of her asshole as I pounded her roughly. Metallica's The Unforgiven III played off my phone for background noise. "Oh, Alex! This rocks!"

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum soon," I groaned.

"Pull out. I wanna be showered in your cum." Quickly pulling out, I started stroking my dick as Chloe turned to lay on her back. "Here I...cum!" Ropes of my hot, sticky semen painted her face and body, clumping in her fur.

"Ahh!" Chloe moaned, sticking her tongue out to catch it. I aimed at her face and pussy as I fired my cum. The white ropes splattered across her tongue, as another seeped into her pussy.

Once my orgasm died down, I collapsed onto the bed next to her, panting heavily.

"Never knew anal would be such fun," Chloe said, tracing my sternum.

"Yeah," I breathed. "Fuck. We should probably clean up." I sat up, only to fall back down again. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Heh, you think Amber and Blayze won't mind if they walked in on us like this?"

"It's happened before. I'm sure they won't mind."

"Okay."

"Are you still pissed at me for making Amber pregnant?"

"Yeah, a bit. But I'm the one getting the ring, right?"

"Of course, Chloe." I kissed her lightly. "I promise." I grabbed her head and pulled her close to me. "But for now, let's just get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

* * *

 **Excuse me, but I need to...relieve myself. R &R and PM us if you want us to add anything to the story. Got it memorized yet?**


	10. Chapter 10: The Perfect Gift

**Hello, blazingalex here. I'll bet you're all wondering why Ray isn't doing this chapter. I got one word for you: School. It's kicking his ass right now. Pray for him to come out alive and sane, readers. Remember, one like=one prayer. Also, here's an easy riddle:**

 **Mary's father had 5 daughters Lala, Lele, Lili, Lolo. What is the name of the 5th daughter?**

 **(Previous answer was cigarette)**

 ***Insert generic disclaimer here***

* * *

Chapter 10: The Perfect Gift

*Alex's POV*

I woke up sticky and cold. Chloe was curled up in her own blanket burrito. Amber and Blayze were cuddled up with each other in a chair. I sat up in bed and smiled, looking at the clock. 6:42.

"Good. The jeweler's should be open now," I whispered to myself. I got out of bed and got dressed, throwing on my hoodie and grabbing my wallet and key card. Looking back once more, I smiled at my girls before leaving.

The town was almost empty. Shops began opening up. One car sat in a parking lot. The sun started to poke up from the horizon. I entered one of the shops.

"Good morning, sir!" The lady behind the counter greeted. "What brings you in today?"

"Uhh, I'm looking for a ring," I replied, gazing around at the cases. "I'm getting married."

*Ray's POV*

"Hey, you think Ray's gonna notice?" A voice asked.

"Nah, he's too stupid," another voice responded. Shadow and Aura. I opened my eyes to see them standing over me.

"Well good morning, sunshine," Shadow greeted.

"About time you got up," Aura added. "Then again, you do tend to sleep in forever."

"What's going on?" I asked groggily. Wind blew against my legs. I sat up. "And where are my pants?"

"Uhh…"

"Someone stole them," Shadow responded. "We found you like this."

"Wh-why would someone steal my pants? Off of my legs?"

"I dunno, man. They even left your wallet with all your cash." Gears started to turn in my head. Why would someone steal my pants? And leave my wallet?

Wait…

"Shadow, give me back my pants." She looked at me with a fake, confused look.

"I didn't take it," she replied, obviously lying. I tilted my head.

"Shadow…"

"Ugh. Okay, Ray." She marched back into the tent. I turned to Aura.

"Did you help her?" She looked down, ashamed. As I shook my head, Shadow scream and stumbled out of the tent.

"THE EGG IS GONE!" She screamed.

"What?!" Aura and I shouted. I stood up and rushed into the tent, my balls sticking to my leg. Sure enough, the egg wasn't in the carrying bag. I picked it up.

"Oh, dear Arceus," I muttered. "This is horrible." As all of us panicked, the blanket that Shadow used moved. We froze.

"Did...did anyone else see that?" Shadow asked.

"Y-yeah," Aura whispered. "Ray, what is it?"

"I-I don't know." I shuffled over to the blankets and reached, my hand shaking. The blanket moved again. Acting quickly, I pulled back the sheets and gasped. "Wh-what?"

*Alex's POV*

Smiling to myself and the ring box in my pocket, I unlocked the door and walked in.

"Oh, girls!" I called out. "I'm back! Y'all awake?" No response. "Chloe?" I looked around. Nothing. "Hmm…" I walked over to the bed and found a note. I picked it up and read it.

"Turn around" it read. Slowly, I turned. Nothing. Confused, I turned back, only to be face-to-face with a Lucario.

"Hi," she whispered before pouncing onto me and tackling me to the floor. I landed hard on my back. Chloe had my arms pinned above my head. Her tail wagged furiously. "So, where'd ya go? Did you get something? I missed you."

"Well, if you let go of one of my arms, I can show you what I bought." She didn't move.

"I like you like this, actually. It means I can do whatever I want. Including this." She started to kiss my neck. I moaned softly. "Mm, does Alex like that?"  
"Ohh, Alex loves that." She smiled and kissed again. I don't think she's ever done this to me. I started to squirm under her.

"Uunngghh…" She started licking my neck. I moaned more. She pressed her body down onto me, grinding into my hardened cock.

"Chloe…" She bit me softly. "Ahh~" Chloe finally let me go and started tracing her paw down my chest. "Mmm~" She started reaching into my pockets.

"Let's see what you got," she whispered seductively.

"Back pocket…" Her paw reached around and dug slowly in my pocket, pulling out the box.

"What's this?" She let me go, allowing me to sit up.

"Open it." With a look of surprise, she opened the box and squealed.

"Alex, it's beautiful! Oh my Arceus!" She hugged me tightly.

"P-put it on," I gasped. She let me go and put the ring on.

"Oh, Alex!" The diamond gleamed in the light. "Thank you so much!" She stood up and started examining it. As she looked it over, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Alex, it's Ray," Ray responded.

"Ray? What's up? How's your journey?"

"Alex, you won't believe this."

"Try me."

"The egg hatched."

* * *

 **Is it a boy or a girl? Find out next chapter. Remember to review and PM us if you want us to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out. Got it memorized?**


	11. Chapter 11: Hatched

**Author's Notes: Sup guys. Sorry about not posting that last chapter, but, as Blazingalex said, school sucks. (In so many words.) Anyway, I promised myself I would do this chapter, and throw in a twist you'll never see coming. So, without further adieu, read on!**

 **Disclaimer: Did you know that February 29 is National Pokemon day?**

* * *

Chapter 11: Hatched

*POV: Ray*

"What?" Alex's surprised voice came back through the speakers of the phone.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked.

"...Both."

"...What?"

"...There were two in the egg." I said.

"Oh... wait, there can be two Pokemon in an egg?" He asked.

"Obviously." I answered.

"Wow, I... um... congratulations." He said.

"Yeah, thanks. You proposed yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a second ago. She wa- *groan*" His voice cut off.

"Alex?" I asked.

"N-nothing. Look, I'll see you later. I think Chloe wants to give me the wedding present now." Another groan. My eyes widened as realization hit me.

"Oh. Um, okay. See ya." I said, hanging up. I sat down in the floor of the tent, watching Shadow as she held the two sleeping Zorua. One had a little tuft of fur sticking out on its forehead. Shadow gazed at them, her eyes two red pools of love. I got up and walked around behind her, resting my hands on her shoulders.

"They're so cute." She said, without looking at me.

"They sure are." I agreed. I still had trouble rationalizing the fact that they were mine. Almost as bad, that there were TWO of them.

"What should we name them?" I asked.

"The one without the tuft of fur we should call Illusion." She replied.

"And the one with it?" I asked.

"Ace." Came her simple reply. I did a double take.

"Ace? Bu-" She cut me off.

"You can't give up on family, Ray." She said, finally looking up at me. I sighed.

"Okay. What do you think, Aura?" I asked my Lucario.

"I think you didn't get me pregnant." She said teasingly.

"Whatever." I said, shaking my head and rolling my eyes.

"How about another round?" She asked, scooting closer.

"Sure, but only with protection." I replied.

"Awwwww! Whyyyyyyy?" She whined.

"Because I'm not fathering anymore kids until I'm ready. And when I'm ready, Arceus knows you'll be the first to know." I argued. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my map and badge case. The badge case held my recently won badge from Striaton City, having won it just yesterday. I unfolded the map and looked at it.

"We have a short trip to Nimbasa. I hear the Gym is also a museum." I commented.

"Cool." Aura said without enthusiasm.

"It'll be fun, don't worry. Now, we should take a leaf out of my children's book and get some sleep." I said. I climbed in, Aura following.

"I'll stay here with them." Shadow said. I looked at Aura.

"Don't get any ideas." I said.

"Who? Me?" She asked in her most innocent voice.

"Yes. You." I said, not fooled.

"Oh, you take all the fun out of everything." She said.

"Wanna go back in the Pokeball?" I asked. She snuggled deeper as I threw the blanket over us.

"No, no." She said.

"Good. Good Night, Shadow, and I guess you too, Aura."

* * *

 **End Notes: I know it's a little short, but I dropped a lot of bombs, so I hope that it makes up. So, if you have any questions, or suggestions, PM either one of us. So, R &R! RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	12. Chapter 12: Amber

**Hello, blazingalex here. Now that Ray had his kids, time for Amber to have her egg.**

 **Also, the answer is Mary.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Amber

"How is she?" I asked, panicking. "Is she okay? Can I see her?"

"Sir, please, just calm down," the nurse ordered. "Your Typhlosion is just having a bit of trouble with the egg. We sent in a team to help her. She'll be just fine. Please, sit down."

"No, I have to be there with her." I tried pushing my way through, but the nurse was strong. Never make fun of a male nurse. "Please, just let me see her."

"Your Blaziken is in there with her. Now sit down, we'll call you in." Another nurse came running down.

"Jeremy, we need your help," she said before taking off to the delivery room again.

"Okay, stay here. I'll be right back." He chased after the nurse. Chloe came up behind me.

"What's wrong, Alex?" She asked. I hugged her.

"I don't know, baby," I whispered. "I don't know."

Half an hour later, Blayze came out holding an egg, a sorrow look on her face. Chloe and I stood up.

"What? What happened?" I asked.

"Amber...had trouble…" Blayze mumbled with a tear in her eye. "The egg came out...and Amber...just couldn't." My heart stopped. Amber…

*Hours Before*

Chloe's paw rubbed my bare chest, soothing me. Her head lied right next to mine. Her breath was steady. A bit of drool formed a small spot on her pillow. I smiled. Chloe was always cute whenever she slept, but the drooling was just too damn adorable. As I laid there, my mind wandered to what Ray told me yesterday. Two kids in one egg. Wonder if that will happen with Amber.

As soon as that thought crossed my mind, a loud groan of pain erupted from the corner, waking Chloe up.

"Whuzzat?" She asked sleepily. We looked over and saw the Typhlosion on her knees, holding her stomach. Blayze was trying to hold her up.

"Alex, it's happening," Blayze told me. I quickly got out of bed and rushed over to them.

"We gotta get her a nurse," I stated. "Chloe, call the front desk. Tell them we need help." She ran off. I turned back to Amber. "You're gonna be okay, Amb. Help is on the way."

Not two minutes have passed and a nurse was already in the room with a wheelchair.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My Typhlosion," I answered. "She's gonna have her egg soon."

"C'mon, help me load her up." He pushed the wheelchair over and helped me pick Amber up.

Once in, all of us rushed down to the medical wing. The nurse grabbed his radio.

"We have a Code Seven heading down to Maternity. I repeat; we have a Code Seven to Maternity." As we ran, another nurse came up.

"I got this, Jeremy," she said, taking the wheelchair.

"Thanks, Linda." As Linda pushed Amber down the hall, Blayze behind them, I tried to follow, but was stopped.

"Sir, please stay here. We'll call you when we need you."

"But what abou-?" I started to ask. Jeremy had already taken off down after Amber. Scared, I sat down. Chloe sat next to me and grabbed my hand.

"She'll be okay, Alex," Chloe reassured me. "She's tough."

Three hours later, Jeremy came back down the hall. I jumped up.

"How is she?" I asked, panicking. "Is she okay? Can I see her?"

"Sir, please, just calm down," the nurse ordered. "Your Typhlosion is just having a bit of trouble with the egg. We sent in a team to help her. She'll be just fine. Please, sit down."

"No, I have to be there with her." I tried pushing my way through, but the nurse was strong. Never make fun of a male nurse. "Please, just let me see her."

"Your Blaziken is in there with her. Now sit down, we'll call you in." Another nurse came running down.

"Jeremy, we need your help," she said before taking off to the delivery room again.

"Okay, stay here. I'll be right back." He chased after the nurse. Chloe came up behind me.

"What's wrong, Alex?" She asked. I hugged her.

"I don't know, baby," I whispered. "I don't know."

Half an hour later, Blayze came out holding an egg wrapped in a blanket, a sorrow look on her face. Chloe and I stood up.

"What? What happened?" I asked.

"Amber...had trouble…" Blayze mumbled with a tear in her eye. "The egg came out...and Amber...just couldn't." My heart stopped. Amber…

"But…" Chloe said. "Amber always had a good time naming things. How was she not able to name her egg?"

"I don't know, Chloe. Maybe she was just too tired to name it." As we all stood around, Amber was wheeled out in a wheelchair. An exhausted look was washed over her face.

"Your Pokemon will need plenty of rest," Jeremy said, stopping in front of us. "Keep the egg wrapped in the blanket at all times. The warmer, the better. Congratulations, sir." He walked away.

"Blayze," Amber whispered. "Can I have my egg?"

"Of course, Amb," Blayze responded, handing the bundle to her. Amber held it in her arms gingerly, a weak smile spread across her lips.

"So...what are you gonna name it?" I asked.

"Well, if it's a girl, Ruby."

"And if it's a boy?"

"Dean."

* * *

 **And that'll do! Remember to R &R and PM us if you want us to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out! Got it memorized?**


	13. Chapter 13: Sibling Rivalry

**Author's Notes: Sup guys, RayTheZoroark here. I think it's about time we get this show on the road... for real!**

 **Disclaimer: Who the fuck cares about the disclaimer?**

 **Instead of a riddle this time, see if you can find the answer to this question:**

 **What Pokemon's ability to see through objects helps it see danger?**

* * *

Chapter 13: Sibling Rivalry

*POV: Ray*

Something rustling outside woke me up. I turned my head, hearing the sound of whispering outside the tent. I could only catch snippets.

"...set it there..."

"You...heavy..."

"I didn't...there..."

Turning, I realized both Aura and Shadow were in the tent. I slowly got up, and walked over to the tent flap silently. I peeked out, catching a glimpse of two figures messing with something right beside the tent.

"There. Come on, let's go tell the others!" One said, obviously male.

"Yeah yeah." The other replied, this one female. They moved away, and I slid out, observing the thing they had left in the little light the moon cast. It was rectangular, about as big as a cooler, and was silver. I slid back inside and shook Shadow and Aura awake, motioning for them to be silent. I grabbed Ace from Shadow and was about to step out when a buzzing sound started, and the air started to tingle. I barely had enough time to throw a protect around us before the tent exploded. When the smoke cleared, I was surprised to see about twenty people standing in a circle around us, swords in hand, and Houndoom and Mightyena at their side. They wore all grey outfits. Shadow's and Aura's eyes widened.

"Stand down!" One yelled, clearly in charge. I sent a mental message to Shadow, and she nodded to show she heard.

"Who're you?" I asked.

"Who we are is none of your business!" The leader said. "Now hand over your Pokemon, or we'll use force!"

"You've already blown up our tent." I pointed out.

"Just stand down!" He replied.

"No!" I growled, reaching my right hand out sideways. A black sword materialized in my hand. I pointed it toward the leader.

"I warn you, we will not tolerate resistance." He said.

"Yeah yeah yeah. You guys are all the same." I said. Shadow stuck out her paws, and the two Zoruas disappeared into Luxury Balls. I smirked.

"Good. This'll be a good warm up." I jumped, and all hell broke loose. I went straight for the leader, knocking people away as I went. One jumped forward and stabbed at me, but I sidestepped it and thrust sideways, disarming and overbalancing him. A Houndoom thought it wise to charge, fangs bared. It leaped, but I swatted it aside. Finally, the leader met me. He had a helmet on, so I couldn't distinguish his facial features. But the moment our swords clashed, I knew he was a skilled fighter. We tested each other first, looking for weak-points, and I noticed he kept putting his weight on his right side, leaving his left exposed. I moved forward, feigning to the right, then spinning and swinging to the left. He blocked the blow, but his sword went skidding away. I pointed the sword at his throat.

"Submit." I said. He chuckled, which turned into a laugh.

'Hahahahaha!" He laughed. "That was well played." He said. I looked at him in confusion. He chuckled again, and removed his helmet. My eyes hardened.

"Brother." I said.

* * *

 **End Notes: Again, I'm so so sorry this one was so short, and I absolutely promise that the next one will be longer. I've just been struggling to find the time to write, and inspiration is slow. But do not be saddened. I most certainly plan to continue for a long while yet. Anyway, hope you liked it. R &R! RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	14. Chapter 14: To Care, An Egg

**Hello, blazingalex here. So sorry for the hiatus, school and work have been kicking my ass to next month. Nonetheless, let's get started.**

* * *

Chapter 14: To Care, An Egg

I wheeled Amber back to our room, her egg still in her arms. Amber did her best to stay awake. Chloe and Blayze led us, chatting away happily about random things. Girl talk.

"Alex," Amber whispered, her eyes drooping.

"Yeah?" I replied, still pushing.

"Take care of the egg, okay? I think Chloe's a bit jealous. If you have to, ask Blayze for help."

"I promise." We arrived to our room; Blayze pushing the door open and letting me wheel Amber in. "Here we are, Amb." Amber slowly got up, her arms shaking from exhaustion. I grabbed the egg and carried it to the heating unit. A thump sounded, signaling that Amber landed on the bed. Making sure the egg was wrapped tight, I put it down right on the warm vent.

Chloe came up and wrapped her paws around my waist, rubbing right above my waistline.

"Amber is out cold, Blayze is gonna join her…" she whispered into my ear, nibbling my lobe. "And we are the only ones here at the center, so how about we go 'for a dip?'" I leaned my head back onto her shoulder.

"Grab some towels," I whispered back.

* * *

 **Ehh, it's a short one for me. Sorry, I just couldn't think of anything. Remember to R &R. blazingalex, out! Got it memorized?**


	15. Chapter 15: Hate is in the Heir

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! RayTheZoroark is back! I've had a little spare time, so I figured I'd put out a chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Mary sold seashells by the seashore.**

 **The answer to the question two chapters ago is...Luxray!**

 **Which Pokemon is the Forest Pokemon?**

* * *

Chapter 15: Hate is in the Heir

"Brother." I said.

"You've most certainly improved." My brother, Ace, said, stepping away.

"Indeed. You haven't seemed to." I muttered. He ignored the comment.

"So? What've you been up to? You don't call. Don't even write." He asked.

"I've been busy." I answered.

"So I noticed." Ace commented, looking at the balls that contained my two kids. Noticing my surprised look, he said, "I've been keeping tabs on you."

"Interesting." I said. "Didn't know I had a guy stalker."

"What? You won't let me see my nephew and niece?" He asked.

"No. Now what did you want so bad that you had to blow up my tent?" I asked, pissed as...well...you know.

"Oh. That." He said. "Well, I came here for you and your children." He said.

"For what?" I asked.

"That's classified." He answered.

"Classified my ass." I said. He smiled.

"Your...power." He said.

"My power?" I asked.

"You have the blessing of Arceus on you." Ace explained. "That much power inside one person...well, technically three, since you have heirs, but still, did you think you could be so selfish as to keep it to yourself?" He asked.

"What do you mean, my heirs?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Oh come on, brother, you surely didn't think that the power you contain wouldn't be passed on, did you? Oh yes, your children contain the power of Arceus, albeit not as much." Ace said.

"Enough. You aren't getting me or my children, and that's that." I said.

"Oh, but you act like you have a say in the matter." Ace said, gesturing behind me. I turned, and what I saw nearly made me drop my sword immediately. Shadow and Aura, bound, each with a person behind them, holding a knife to the pokemons' throats.

"Well," Ace said, "I think you should come along quietly." I stood there, head bowed for a moment. Then I looked up at him, anger in my eyes.

"So, you want my power, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Good." I said, smirking. I dropped my sword. I took a step towards him. Suddenly, I turned and unleashed a dark pulse out of each hand, hitting the people behind Shadow and Aura, sending them flying into some trees. Then, I turned to Ace.

"THEN YOU CAN HAVE IT!" I roared as my anger exploded.

* * *

 **End Notes: Duh duh duuuuuuuh! Don't you just love the sound of a good cliffhanger? I do. So stay tuned, because we're not done yet! RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	16. Chapter 16: Son of a Beach

**Hello, blazingalex here. As I'm typing this, I am stuck in Digital Illustrations and my car is in the shop. I cri evertim.**

 **O Whale. On with the show-I mean, story. Yeah, story. Hehe…**

 **Disclaimer: I know the answer to the riddle! The answer is-**

* * *

Chapter 16: Son of a Beach

Waves crashed into the pillars below the dock. The sun beamed on all of our backs. We had backtracked to Virbank City to enjoy a little fresh air. My feet soaked in the sea as I sat at the end of the dock, Chloe in my arms. Blayze and Amber were sunbathing on the beach. The egg was wrapped in a towel between the two fire types.

"When was the last time we were on a beach?" I asked Chloe. She didn't respond. I looked down and saw she was asleep. Her chest rose with each breath. "Awe." I kissed her head and looked back out the harbor. In the distance, Roxie could be heard strumming her guitar to the tune of Holiday. I smiled. Once again, I was both happy and relaxed. It's usually one or the other.

Wingulls flew above us, singing their song. Out in the water, a trainer was riding her Lapras around.

"Heh, looks fun," I muttered. "Maybe I should get a water type." Looking down, some Magikarp started to swarm up to my feet. I yanked up my legs. "Ew, no. Not you." Chloe stirred.

"Mmm?" She grumbled, waking up slowly. "What's wrong?" I kissed her head.

"Nothing, Sweetie. Just going to check on Amber." I stood up and hopped off the dock, landing on the hot sand. Chloe yawned and stretched.

I made my way over to the pair of hotties and sat down, smiling. Blayze was laying on her stomach using her arms as a pillow, and Amber was on her back, her eyes closed and her hands resting at her sides. The egg sat in between them, the sun radiating down onto it.

As I watched them, a sharp pain went through my chest.

"Aah!" I exclaimed, holding my torso. Amber looked up.

"Alex?" She asked. I fell backwards, squirming in the sand. I felt like I was being stabbed. Looking down, I saw claws start to come out of my fingers and fur growing all over my body. My shoulder blades started to burn hot. Amber grabbed my hand.

"Alex, are you okay?"

"Huh?" I came back to reality. I was still in the sand, and everything was okay.

"You were daydreaming. Is everything okay with you?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just wondering when the egg is gonna hatch."

"Well, it shouldn't be too long now. Ray's egg hatched in just a couple of days. Wonder how they're doing?"

"They should be okay. They're tough." Amber hugged me tightly.

"I hope so." As I hugged her, a large shadow appeared, blanketing us in a cool darkness. I looked up. Another Typhlosion looked down at me, a menacing look on its face. I quickly stood up and got into a fighting position. The Typhlosion laughed.

"You really think you can beat me?" The Typhlosion said in a deep, masculine voice.

"I do what I have to to protect my girls," I answered, swinging a fist. He easily pushed it away and placed me in a headlock.

"I don't think you have any idea who I am, do you?"

"I have an idea. You're the one who's gonna get his ass handed to him." With that, I dropped to my knees, bringing his jaw down onto my shoulder. He let go and stumbled backwards.

"Ah, shit!" He exclaimed, rubbing his chin. "How could you do that to-" I cut him off by tackling him to the ground. He pushed me off and got up, wiping a bit of blood off his lip. I rolled onto my feet, gritting my teeth.

"Get out!"

"Look, I'm sorry about your mother!" He said, stopping me.

"Wh-what?" I dropped my fists.

"I heard what happened to her, and I'm sorry." He started walking towards me, his arms out in a hug. "Her and I, most people don't like what happened between us. But, I gotta say, I'm proud." I had no idea what to say. The Typhlosion hugged me tightly. "I'm proud of you." I hugged him back tightly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm sorry I attacked you."

"It's okay, son. I love you."

"Thanks…" I looked up into his eyes. "...Dad."

"Alex!" Amber shouted. "The egg is hatching!"

* * *

 **And that ends that. Remember to R &R and PM us if you want us to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out! Got it memorized?**


	17. Chapter 17: Arceus Help Us

Chapter 17: Arceus Help Us

"Ugh," I muttered as I sat up, rubbing my temple. It was night, and I was lying down on the grass. I blinked a few times, to dispel the dizziness in my eyes, looked around, and nearly lost my supper. I lay on the only clean patch of grass in the clearing. Around me, the bodies of the gray outfitted people were everywhere. And I mean, an arm here...a leg there...is that a bone stripped of skin?... Don't want to know. I got up and turned in a full circle.

"Aura?" I called. "Shadow?"

"R-Ray?" Shadow called from the edge of the clearing. She and Aura were huddled together, fear in their eyes. I looked at them.

"W-what happened?" I asked, walking towards them. They each took a step back, making me stop.

"Y-you...you..." Shadow stuttered.

"Killed them." Aura finished, wide-eyed with fear. I froze.

"I...did this?" I asked, confused.

"You...changed." Shadow said.

"You were dark. Cold. You slaughtered them." Aura added.

"I...How could I?" I asked.

"W-we hid. You looked at us...but...you didn't attack...I...think you...recognized us." Shadow said.

"How? Why?" I asked.

"We don't know." Aura said. I took a tentative step in their direction. They didn't move. So I slowly took small steps toward them until I was standing beside them. I wrapped an arm around each of them.

"No matter what happens," I told them, "No matter how tough it gets, I will not allow anything to hurt either of you or my kids." They wrapped themselves around me.

"Where do we go now?" Shadow asked.

"The only place that holds answers." I said. "We're going to the Hall of Origins. We're going to see Arceus."

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

"Here we are." I said, walking into a clearing. We had done a bit of traveling, me looking for a big enough clearing for what I needed. I nodded., and turned to Aura and Shadow.

"You better step back." I told them. They obeyed. I turned around, and energy began to grow in my hands. After it was big enough, I jumped, and shot them into the middle of the clearing. They collided, and exploded. Afterwards, when the smoke cleared, there was silence.

"Wh-" Shadow started, but was cut off when the ground began to shake violently.

"What the hell?" Aura yelled, falling to the ground.

"The passageway!" I yelled, pointing. Sure enough, the ground opened up, and a set of pristine white stairs rose, leading up to nowhere. I got up on shaky feet.

"Never, and I mean NEVER, do that again." Aura growled, getting up.

"It's the quickest way to Arceus' realm." I shrugged, beginning to climb the steps. When I got to the top, a door appeared. I smirked, and pulled it open, stepping inside.

It was like stepping through a portal. (which, I kinda was.) I stepped from the woodlands straight into Arceus' throne room. And there was Arceus, standing before us. He stared at us for a second, surprise etched on his face, then he nodded.

"I figured you would come here." He said.

"So you know why I'm here?" I asked.

"Of course. I'm aware of most things that happen on Earth. I do not, however, have the power to change it." He replied.

"So, since I don't have to tell you about it, can you tell me why it happened?" I asked. He nodded.

"I could." He said. A pause.

"And?" I asked. He faked surprise.

"Oh? You actually want me to tell you." He said. I glared at him. He gave a chuckle, and motioned toward a side door.

"Come. We have much to discuss." He said.

* * *

 **End Notes: Son of a Bitch, it''s been a while. Had to get internet access to post it. Anyway, R &R! RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	18. Chapter 18: Two for One

**Hello, blazingalex here. My God, work has been a bitch. But hey, I'm due for a promotion so that's exciting. Anyways, you all know the warning and disclaimer.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Two for One

Chloe held my hand as we walked back to Mistralton City. Amber and Blayze walked in front of us, the Typhlosion looking back and smiling every so often. She was looking at our daughter, Ruby. Ruby sat atop my head, curled up in a small little ball of adorableness. My real father decided to stay where he was with his trainer. I don't blame him. He needs to be there for his trainer.

"Alex?" Chloe said. "You seem distracted. Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just...thinking, is all." I smiled at her, pecking her on the lips. "Now, we gotta get back before Ray. Don't want him to freak out." Ruby yawned, letting out a small squeak. Amber looked back.

"Awe," she cooed. "Ruby, do you like sleeping in Daddy's hair?" Ruby, still a newborn, just rested her head down and fell back asleep. I smiled.

"Hey, so Chloe," Blayze started, trying to make conversation. "When do you and Alex plan on having a kid?"

"Oh, I don't know, Blayze," Chloe replied. "Hopefully soon, but I'm sure Alex wants to raise Ruby first."

"Okay. And the wedding?" Chloe caught up to Blayze while Amber fell back beside me. I sighed and picked up Ruby, cradling her in my arms.

"Look at her, Amb," I whispered. "She's gonna grow up to be just like her mother."

"Yeah, she is," Amber replied. She smiled and held my arm as we walked. Ruby was curled up in a ball, her short arms holding my shirt. Amber caressed my cheek and kissed me quickly.

"Guys!" Blayze hissed. We all stopped.

"What?" I asked. She pointed towards a meadow.

"Look over there. By the dandelions. See that?"

"It's a Snivy," Chloe confirmed. "And he's just sunbathing. You should catch him."

"Okay," I said. "Amber, hold Ruby. Blayze, you're with me. Try not to knock him out." I handed Amber our daughter and led Blayze into the meadow, keeping quiet and sneaking up behind the Snivy. I pulled out a pokeball, readying myself. I turned to Blayze.

"Okay," I whispered. "Very lightly now. Use ember." She raised a hand and shot out a small burst of fire, hitting the Snivy square in the back. The Snivy fell down, hurt badly. I threw the pokeball at it. The Snivy was sucked in and the ball started to shake.

"I think we got him," Blayze said. The ball stopped. "Yes! We got him!" She gave me a big hug, pressing me close to her body giving me an erection.

"Yes, Blayze," I gasped as she let go. "Uhf, should we call him out?"

"Yeah, I'll heal him," Chloe stated. I called out the Snivy, who just fell to the ground, struggling to stay awake. Chloe walked over and knelt down, placing a paw on the Snivy's chest. A glow of pink lit up as she healed the grass type.

"Mmm…" Snivy mumbled. "Huh?" The Snivy's voice was high pitched, like a young girl.

"What?!" Blayze yelled. "You're a girl?! I thought you were male so I could f-"

"Blayze!" Amber snapped, covering Ruby's tiny ears. "I have a child here. Watch your language."

"Sorry, I was just hoping for another mate, is all."

"Wait, am I not good enough?" I asked Blayze.

"No, it's just…." She stopped. "Y'know...vines...and tentacles."

"Excuse me?" The little Snivy squeaked. We all looked at her. "Are...are you gonna be my parents?"

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Chloe asked, helping her up.

"I'm all alone. Please?"

"Of course we will. And we'll even name you. Sound good?" The Snivy nodded, a big grin forming.

"I think we'll call you…Jade," I declared, picking her up. She hugged my face.

"I like it," she replied, nuzzling into me. "Thank you for taking me in. We're going to have so much fun on our journey."

"Yeah, we will. But first, let's take a break. Right here." I sat down in the grass, holding Jade. Amber sat next to me, Ruby in her arms. Chloe and Blayze sat together, picking at some of the dandelions and blowing. "So, Amb, what's the aging process like for Cyndaquil's?"

"Not long," Amber replied. "She should be walking by herself in a couple hours and by tomorrow, she'll be able to talk."

"You have a girl?" Jade asked, excited. "Will I be able to play with her?"

"Heehee, of course darling," Amber said. "Myabe tomorrow." Jade held onto me, smiling.

As we relaxed, I felt a small tug on my shirt.

"Huh?" I turned around and saw myself face-to-face with a Kirlia.

"Could I join you?" She asked telepathically.

"O-of course," I replied, smiling and pulling out an empty pokeball. I opened it and the Kirlia was sucked in. Three shakes and a small ping later, she was mine. I let her back out.

"Now, to name you."

"Ooh, how about Kiba?" Chloe suggested. The Kirlia smiled.

"Kiba," she stated. "Yes. It's perfect. Thank you all. Maybe I'll be able to sleep close to you, Master?" She scooted closer to me when she said that. My porn fantasies are about to be complete. Plus, the whole "master" kink got me horny.

"Y-yeah, sure," I said. "Now, c'mon, we should probably head back."

* * *

 **Sex with a sexy slithery sneky snek? Hell yeah! Remember to R &R and PM us if you want us to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out! Got it memorized?**


	19. Chapter 19: Answers

**Author's Notes: Another day, another chapter. RayTheZoroark here, so let's do this.**

 **Disclaimer: After this long, you should know by now that I give no real disclaimer.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Answers

"So," I asked when we had moved away from Shadow and Aura, "mind enlightening me?"

"Two thousand years ago, a meteor fell from the sky and destroyed most of what you know of as the Sinnoh region." Arceus said.

"What?" I asked. "What does that have to do with my problem?"

"Patience is a virtue." Arceus said. "As I was saying, when the meteor hit, many lives were taken, both human and pokemon alike perished in the initial blast. Many more died before they found food. I came down and lifted the meteor, and threw it back into the sky. I healed the land, and all was whole. Well, almost whole. I cannot replace the lives of those lost. For that reason, I brought all the legendaries together, and we agreed to build a team of people, each loyal to us, that we could call on if trouble strikes. However, when the humans accept, part of each legendary is put into him or her, and when certain conditions are met, that part is released. It seems to me you channeled Heatran's energy, for Heatran is the legendary of anger and passion. Now, this only applies to those loyal specifically to me. To those who were chosen by the other legendaries, they can only channel the power of that specific legendary, albeit more easily."

"I see..." I said after a moment.

"Now that you have channeled the power of Heatran, you can train yourself to control it. Also, you may find yourself channeling the other legendaries' powers more often." Arceus continued.

"Why would I want to go through that again?" I asked.

"Because if you don't learn to control it, it will overcome you again." Arceus said.

I nodded. "Thank you." I said. After that, we headed back to Shadow and Aura.

"Be careful." Arceus said before they were within earshot. "Ace escaped, and he, as you know, is not forgiving." He looked at Shadow and Aura. "And, you may want to prepare yourself. I feel you won't get much sleep tonight."

I looked at Shadow and Aura. "Oh boy. Good thing I just bought a new box." I sighed.

* * *

 **End Notes: Well, hope that met with expectations. Sorry for the hiatus. I wrote this same chapter 5 times before I was happy with it. I also have to find the time. Anyway, PM either one of us if you want anything. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. So R &R! RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	20. Chapter 20: Two in the Bed

***screams***

 **...oh, you're here...shit….um, blazingalex here. You know what? Fuck the intro, let's do this.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Two in my Bed

"Ahh….Finally!" Blayze exclaimed, hopping in and flopping down onto the bed. "Pokecenter, sweet Pokecenter…" I smiled and put my bag down and walked into the bathroom.

"Ah, geez...I need to shave again," I mumbled.

"Alex, Amber!" Chloe called. "Aren't we gonna have a movie night with our new friends?"

"F-friend?" Jade said. "I'm a friend? Yay!" I chuckled and grabbed my razor from my bag.

"Yeah, hold on babe." I looked back into the mirror as Amber came up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I think you look sexy with a little beard~" She whispered into my ear.

"Yeah, well I kinda need to grow one first. Shaving it will make it grow back thicker." I started shaving. "How's Ruby doing? She walking on her own, or is she still having trouble?"

"She's doing fine, actually. I think she might be a track star." I finish, only having to shave some fuzz.

"That's great! Glad she's not falling down." I turn around to face Amber. "So, will you come to the movies with me?" She smiled and nodded.

"Hurry up! Y'all better not be fucking!" Chloe shouted.

"What's fucking?" I heard Jade ask.

"You'll find out later, sweetie…" I shook my head.

"C'mon, best not to keep them waiting," I told Amber before leading her out of the bathroom.

All the girls were snuggled up in the bed, leaving a spot right in the middle for me. Kiba smiled and waved while Ruby nuzzled into her lap. I smiled and took my place.

"So, what are we watching?" I asked as Jade and Blayze cuddled up to me. Amber laid across our laps, spooning Chloe.

"We're watching Blazing Saddles," Chloe announced, turning on the TV.

"Uhh...you sure that's appropriate for Ruby?" I looked over to the little Cyndaquil, who was trying to play patty cake with Kiba.

"Ah, she'll be fine, don't worry. Chances are she'll fall asleep during the movie anyways." The movie started as Jade moved closer to my head, a vine wrapping around my neck to hold her up. I smiled and rested my head against her body.

"You're kinda cold, Jade…" I said, pulling her closer. "Lemme keep you warm." She smiled as she hugged me, her small hands resting on my chest.

"Thank you, master…" She said sleepily. I smiled, kissing her head. The other girls kept their eyes glued to the screen, well, they tried. Ruby and Kiba cuddled together, their eyes drooping. Amber had already fallen asleep, clutching Blayze's chest. Chloe held my arm, rubbing it softly. I yawned.

"Tired, baby?" Chloe asked. I nodded, rubbing my eyes. "Get some sleep...we had a long journey." I didn't answer as I immediately closed my eyes, Jade snuggled up on my chest.

"Night, baby~" I fell asleep...until a shatter of glass woke me.

* * *

 **Holy fuck tits, I am sorry. Remember to review and PM us if you want us to add anything to the story. Blazingalex, out! Got it memorized?**


	21. Chapter 21: Making It Up

**Author's Notes: RayTheZoroark here. Reason for the absence: When I went to give the chapter to Blazingalex so he could post it, I accidentally deleted the chapter. Yeah. So I had to go back and rewrite it during the busiest time of year. Anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, everyone. Hope y'all have a happy 2017!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, I obviously wouldn't be here.**

 **WARNING: Sexual Interactions between a Pokemon and a human will occur in this chapter. If this offends you, or in any way you find it displeasureable, then don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Making It Up

"Aura, use Extreme Speed!" I called. Aura disappeared quickly, and reappeared behind the Scolipede, and slammed into it, making it skid forward.

"Scolipede, Steamroller!" Burgh, the fourth gym leader, commanded. The Scolipede turned and charged with surprising speed, slamming into Aura and knocking her into a wall.

"Aura, you all right?" I asked.

"Oh sure. Steamrolled by a Scolipede into a wall. I'm absolutely dandy." Aura grunted.

I smirked slightly.

"Scolipede, use Rollout! Burgh commanded.

"All right, Aura. Let's finish this, one way or another!" I called. "Use Rock Slide!"

Aura rose to her feet, and charged the move up as Scolipede barreled towards her, wrapped up in a ball. When it was barely five yards from her, she loosed the move, shooting hundreds of rocks at the Scolipede, nailing it point blank. For a few seconds, Scolipede's power strove to overcome Aura's move. However, Aura won out in the end, and Scolipede was almost completely buried, knocked out, under rocks.

"Good job, Aura!" I yelled, running upnto her and embracing her.

"Yeah, thanks." She said, gasping for breath. Burgh returned his pokemon and approached me.

"Great job!" He said to me. "In commemoration of defeating me, I present you the Castelia City Badge!"

"Thank you." I said as I took the badge from him.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

"Ahhh..." Shadow sighed as she laid down on the bed in the Pokemon Center room I had rented.

"Don't get too comfortable." I told her as I rummaged through my backpack for my map. "We leave at first light."

"Where are we going?" Aura, who had sunk down into a chair, asked.

"Back to where we met Alex. We'll fight the gym there, and if he's still there, then we continue our journey with him."

"And if he's not there?" Shadow asked.

"Then we move on." I said as I laid out the map to get a good look at it.

"Well, I for one am taking a shower." Aura grunted as she got up, and, going into the bathroom, closed the door behind her. Shadow waited until she heard the water running before she turned to me.

"We need to talk." She said.

"About what?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the map, tracing a path with a finger.

"Aura." She answered shortly.

"What about her?" I asked, still not taking my eyes off the map.

"I think she feels that you don't love her." Shadow answered. This time I looked up.

"That's ridiculous. Of course I love her." I said.

"Well, you have a poor way of showing it." Shadow shot at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Having kids isn't just your choice." She said. "Let her have a say."

I sat there for a second, slapped across the face by what she had just said to me. Finally, I sighed.

"But what i-" I started.

"She should have a choice, too. You say you aren't ready to be a father. Well, for better or for worse, you are one." Shadow said, walking towards me until she stood right in front of me. "So, don't be afraid, just show her you love her."

I sighed again. "Okay." I said after a moment.

"Go to her." Shadow said.

"Now?" I asked.

"That was the idea." Shadow said, winking.

"Oh...I see. Okay." I said. I hugged her, then kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you."

"Anytime." She said, kissing me on the lips. "I'll let the kids stretch their legs while you're gone."

I smirked, nodded, then headed for the bathroom. I opened the door, and stepped inside, closing thw door behind me. The room was filled with mist. I could hear Aura singing softly as I silently undressed, and stepped toward the shower. I pulled back the curtain silently, and stepped into the shower behind her. She had her eyes closed, her face turned up toward the water. I slowly sid my arms around her, and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them slightly. She gave a squeak of surprise, and I pulled her closer to me. She turned her head, but relaxed when she realized who I was.

"Ray! Don't scare me like that!" She said, only slightly angry.

I smirked, and squeezed her breasts again, causing her to moan again. "What? You don't like surprises?" I asked, massaging her breasts. She moaned again and closed her eyes, leaning back against me. My right hand left her breasts and traveled downward, stopping when I reached my goal. I smirked, then began nibbling and kissing her neck, while my left hand continued my ministrations on her left breast, and my right hand slowly fingered her cunt. Within minutes, she was soaked.

"Oh Arceus, how I missed this." She moaned, completely submitting to me. I stopped, and looked at her until she opened her eyes, trying to catch her breath.

"W-why did you stop?" She gasped.

"I love you. I always will. Don't let anyone or anything tell you different." I said, then kissed her. She returned it with earnest, and spun around until she was facing me. After a few moments, we broke the kiss, gasping for breath. I brought her closer.

"I think it's about time I did something I should have done a long time ago." I told her.

"What's that?" She asked, once again trying to catch her breath. I smirked, then quickly pinned her against the wall.

"Hey!" She shouted in surprise.

"I love you. And I think you should have the choice of whether or not you want to have kids." I said, staring her in the eyes. She gasped when she realized what I was saying, then tears came to her eyes.

"Oh Ray, yes! Thank you!" She said.

"Good. Now." I said leaning forward until my mouth was right beside her ear. "I'm going to fuck you. Hard." I lined myself up, and pushed forward. She gasped, then moaned as I sunk into her.

"Oh Arceus..." She breathed. I smirked, and set a rigorous pace inside of her, effectively fucking her brains out.

"Yes! Oh Arceus! Keep going!" She encouraged me as she was repeatedly slammed into the wall. I grabbed onto the wall for support and leverage, and continued my pounding of her. After a couple minutes, I was almost done.

"Oh shit, I'm about to cum." I said, speeding up.

"Yes! Give it to me!" She shouted as I emptied myself into her, triggering her orgasm as she tightened on my rod, spraying the lower half of my body ad the floor with her juices. I continued to pound her throughout or orgasms, slowing down until I had stopped. I leaned forward, and wrapped her in a hug.

"I love you." I murmured.

"I love you too." She said, wrapping her arms around me.

We stayed like that for a few minutes until I finally broke away reluctantly.

"We should finish our shower." I commented.

"Oh no. We're not done yet." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"You've lived with me long enough to know I'm not done after one round. Now, Shadow is watching the kids, we have unlimited hot water. We are going to make the most of it."

I sighed, a smile on my face.

...

...

...

I didn't get any sleep that night.

* * *

 **End Notes: Whew! Done! Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed, and if you didn't, well you can review or pm me to tell me how I can do better. Or Blazingalex if you see room for improvement there. Anyway, tell us if you'd like to see something added to the story. RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	22. Chapter 22: Blind Potential

**Okay, you nerds! Now that I know how to manage my time for college, work, and other shit, it's time to revive my profile! After 21 chapters, I hope you all know that we don't own Pokemon or anything related, only our OCs, yadda yadda...**

* * *

Chapter 22: Blind Potential

A shatter of glass woke me.

"Whuzzat?" I asked, dumbfounded. Chloe and Blayze hung tight to my arms.

"Alex," Chloe whispered. "Someone's in here." I got up out of bed, Jade sliding off my chest, still asleep. Slowly, I went to investigate.

'Why am I doing this?' I thought to myself. 'I'm totally going to die.' I kept walking, more shuffles echo throughout the room, coming from the...bathroom? The lights were still off in there. I took a deep breath and charged in, tackling the intruder. "Get out of my room!" I threw a heavy punch, a bright flash filling the room. "Ahh!" I stumbled back, blinded. The lights turned on as I lied on the tile floor, my vision blurry.

"Oh, shit!" A voice exclaimed. Male. He picked me up and carried me. I rubbed my eyes, trying to recover.

"Alex!" I heard Chloe scream. "Oh, Arceus, what happened?"

"I think I blinded him!" The previous voice answered, clearly panicked. I was placed back onto the bed.

"I'll go get Nurse Joy!" Blayze announced, running out the room. Many hands and paws were placed on me, comforting me.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Why can't I see?"

"Son, it's your father...I'm sorry."

"What happened?"

"I accidentally used Flash when you punched me, causing you to go blind…"

"Well, is there any way to fix it?"

"What happened?" I heard Nurse Joy ask.

"I got blinded by the move Flash," I told her. I felt her tend to my eyes, her small fingers running over my eyelids.

"Okay, I'm gonna have to take you down to the lab to further analyze you. Only one of your Pokemon may accompany you." I nodded.

"I want my dad to come with…" I felt him touch my arm.

"Okay, if you two would come this way." I started to be led out of the room and down the hall.

"Son, I'm so sorry," my father said as he led me. "I didn't mean to do this to you. I thought I was seriously being attacked."

"Dad, it's okay. Joy can fix me up, okay? I'm just glad that you're here." I smiled.

We entered a room, the air cool. I was led to a little table and placed on there.

"Okay, can you see me?" Nurse Joy asked.

"No," I replied. She shuffled around, digging around in a drawer before coming back and spraying something on me.

"Now?" My vision blurred before focusing.

"Better, thanks." She smiled and walked off. I turned to my father.

"Hey dad."

"Hey son, how are you now?" He asked.

"I'm doing better now. Shall we head back to my room?" He nodded and we headed back.

We walked in and Amber quickly hugged me.

"You doing okay, Alex?" She asked me, squeezing my body to hers.

"Y-yeah...I'm okay, mmph…" I replied, grunting. She picked me up and carried me to bed, setting me down.

"Oh, and someone missed you." Ruby crawled onto my chest, smiling up at me.

"Hey, sweetie," I smiled back at her, holding her close. "Dad, this is your granddaughter; Ruby." I held up the tiny Cyndaquil. Dad froze.

"G-granddaughter?" He asked, shocked. I nodded.

"You can hold her if you want to." He stepped forward, reaching out for Ruby. I gently handed her to him, watching him cradle my child.

"She's beautiful…" Dad said with a smile.

"Thank you," Amber said. "Who knows; maybe you'll have more grandchildren of the Riolu type." She winked at Chloe, who blushed.

"Heh, I think you all should stick with this lovely little Cyndaquil first. Kids can be tough to raise. I've had to babysit a few myself after…" He trailed off, setting Ruby back down.

"Dad? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah...I'm fine. Just fine. Listen, I need to get going. It was great catching up with you, Alex. I'll see you around soon." He gave me a hug before heading out without another word. I looked at Amber, then to Chloe, then to Blayze, before standing up.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," I stated, heading for the door.

"I'll join you," Blayze said, following. I opened the door for her before heading out.

* * *

 **Remember to R &R and PM us if you want us to add anything to the story. Blazingalex, out!**


	23. Chapter 23: New Addition

**Author's Notes: Hey, RayTheZoroark here. I figured I'd show Blazingalex up by getting my chapter out faster than he did. XD JK! Anyway, all joking aside, Who's ready to get going?**

 **Disclaimer: Guess what this is? ...not a disclaimer.**

* * *

Chapter 23: New Addition

"I'd like to check up on that license I ordered for last week." I said to the person behind the counter.

"Name?" She asked.

"Ray." I answered.

"Last name?"

"None."

She typed a couple of things into the laptop sitting on the desk in front of her, then reached behind her and grabbed a card that looked like a credit card. She handed it to me, along with a clipboard.

"Sign there." She said, pointing at a spot on the page. After I did, she took the clipboard and put it away.

"Good luck on your future engagements." She said with a smile. I thanked her, and left the building I was in. As I walked toward the Pokemon Center with Shadow, she turned to me.

"What is the license for?" She asked me.

I lifted it up. "This? Well, to make a long story short, it'll allow me to keep Ace and Illusion with me without having to use up two of my six Pokemon slots, but I can't use them in battle." I explained, putting it back up.

"So, where are we headed now?" Shadow asked.

"To Nimbasa. Elesa is the next gym leader." I said as we continued down the route we were on.

"You say you're headed to Nimbasa?" A man asked as he passed us on the route.

"Yes, why?" I asked him.

"I'd be careful if I were you. There's an electric pokemon who's been given trainers hell along this route."

"oh...well, thanks for the info, but we're headed this way nonetheless." I said.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you!" The old man said as he continued on his way.

"We are still headed this way?" Shadow asked.

"I don't see any reason why we shouldn't. We'll just keep a sharp eye out."

She nodded her acceptance, and we started back on our way. As we made small talk, I heard a rustling in the bushes off to my left. I shot a quick glance that way, but didn't see anything, so I turned back toward Shadow. I heard the rustling sound again, accompanied by a crackling sound. I had just enough time to push Shadow out of the way before a Thunderbolt shot from the trees, hitting me square in the chest and sending me flying back into the trees behind me. Searing pain shot through me as thousands of volts of electricity coursed through me. I sat up slowly, and saw an Ampharos step out of the trees on the other side of the road. Shadow got up from where she was pushed, and stepped in between me and the electric sheep.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Shadow growled at the Ampharos.

"You're in my territory." The Ampharos said, her body crackling with pint up electricity. She had a female voice.

Shadow glared at the sheep, her eyes narrowing to slits. "You attacked my mate." She said, the growl deepening in her throat to a primal hunter's. Her claws began to glow, and she leaped toward the electric type. The Ampharos cried out at the unexpected attack, leaping away from the claws that tore at it. However, Shadow was faster. She hooked her claws in the Ampharos' fur, tugging it toward her, and then slashing it, tearing wounds in its side, which began to pump blood. The Ampharos screamed, and it's body literally lit up as it shot a Thunder at Shadow. The air exploded with a deafening roar as Shadow was shot away from the Ampharos. She did a backflip mid-air and landed on her feet, growling loudly. By this time I had struggled to my feet, although electricity still seemed to course through my veins.

"You all right?" I asked Shadow. She looked at me indignantly.

"Are you fucking kidding me? She fucking shocked me, that bitch! It'll take an hour to get my fur to lie back down! This bitch is toast!" She growled, and promptly charged the Ampharos, who was watching Shadow through slitted eyes. Not having much time to react, as my joints still protested at any movement, I could do nothing but watch as they fought. Shadow summoned dark energy in her palm, and shot it at the Ampharos, who leaped into the air to avoid it. Shadow smirked devilishly as she jumped toward the Ampharos, who seemed surprised by the ferocity of the fox's attack. The Ampharos shot a quick Thunder at Shadow, but just before it hit, Shadow disappeared.

"What the?" The Ampharos gasped. Shadow appeared in the air above and behind the startled sheep, energy glowing in her hand as her Illusion faded.

"This is for hurting my mate, you fucking bitch!" Shadow yelled, slamming her paw into the Ampharos' back. There was a huge explosion, and the Ampharos was shot toward the ground, where she lay, weakly trying in vain to get up. Shadow landed on the ground just behind her. Having mostly regained the ability to move, I joined Shadow, who hugged me. I smiled, and kissed her on the lips.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're the one who saved me." She responded. My smile broadened, and I pulled out a Luxury ball, looking at the Ampharos.

"She's strong, I'll give her that. So now, she'll be my third pokemon." I said, tapping her on the back of the head with the ball. She was sucked inside the ball, and being too weak to resist, she was captured successfully. I smirked as I held the Luxury ball up.

"Welcome to the team, Alara."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: We can check that one off as another chapter done. Hope y'all liked it. Please review, as that helps me see how well I'm doing. pm me or Blazingalex if you want us to add anything to the story, and we'll see about what can be done. RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	24. Chapter 24: Training Day

**Hello, Blazingalex here! Well, Ray has a new addition to his team and my party is full. Now all I gotta do is wait for his lazy, slow ass to catch up to me and we can continue!**

 **THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN LEMONS! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM, PM ME AND WE CAN TALK IT OUT OR FUCK OFF!**

* * *

Chapter 24: Training Day

Chloe and Amber had taken Ruby down to the pool, Blayze had gone out to shop some, which left me with Jade and Kiba. Jade had kept asking non-stop about sex and all that. Kiba would just sit there, confused and unsure of what was going on.

"Okay Jade," I said finally. "You wanna learn about sex?"  
"Yes," she answered, sitting on a pillow.

"Fine. I shall teach you and Kiba both." I sat down on the bed next to them. "First, it starts out with a passionate kiss. Then, if clothes are worn, they get taken off. Finally, the male inserts his penis into the female's vagina, thrusting into her before releasing a fluid called semen, which impregnated the female, giving them an egg." They looked up at me, kinda confused.

"S-so a male puts his dangly thing in our pee holes?" Jade asked. Kiba just looked on at me, staring, like she was contemplating something.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Can we try it?" I was taken aback by the question. I mean, yes, I love having sex, but aren't they a little too young? Plus, I think Chloe wants to put me on lockdown so I can impregnate her next.

As I was debating in my mind, Kiba had leaned forward and pushed me onto my back, straddling my hips. Jade looked on in awe.

"K-kiba…" I said, looking up at the young Kirlia. She leaned down and kissed me deeply, forcing her tongue into my mouth. "Mmph!" As she kissed me, Jade started exploring with my pants, taking the button off and pulling out my member.

"Oooh, it's so big!" Jade exclaimed, touching and squeezing my cock. "And hard!" She kept playing with it, stroking it and rubbing my tip, causing me to moan into Kiba's mouth.

Kiba broke the kiss and smirked. "Care to give us an example of sex?" She rubbed herself against my shaft, her lower lips moistening me. Jade sniffed it and gave the juices a little lick.

"Mmm!" Jade approved. "Yummy!" She keeps licking as Kiba rubs herself on me.

"K-kiba~" I moan softly. My cock slips into her folds, causing her to gasp softly. Arceus, she was so tight, I almost blew my load right then. Jade kept licking my shaft as Kiba lowered herself more, moaning loudly.

"M-master...yess~" I grab her hips as she starts rocking herself. I moan more, my member throbbing in her tight snatch.

"I think Master is close," Jade teased.

"Yeah, I think so…" Kiba smirked, getting off. She crawled down next to Jade and started stroking me off, the young Snivy helping. I look down and smile.

"Ready, girls?" I ask, my climax almost here. They nod, Kiba going faster and faster, Jade opening her mouth. I cry out one last time and cum hard, ropes of my seed coating their faces and tongues. As they get covered, Kiba starts to smear my cum all over her face and body. Jade started licking and tasting my cum, smiling. I pant heavily, laying down.

"F-fuck...that was amazing…"

As I recover, Chloe, Blayze, Amber, and Ruby walk in; Chloe holding a wedding dress.

"Oh...h-hey babe…"

* * *

 **Uh-oh! Busted! Remember to R &R and PM us if you want us to add anything to the story. Blazingalex, out!**


	25. Chapter 25: A Shocking Battle

**Author's Notes: Hey, what's up? RayTheZoroark here, with the next exciting installment of this fanfic. Sorry if the wait tends to be long, but as you know, we both have lives we live. Or, well, I do. Not entirely sure about him. :p anyway, let's get this done.**

 **Disclaimer: ...Oh fine. I don't own Pokemon...or Nintendo...obviously.**

* * *

Chapter 25: A Shocking Battle

I walked down the streets of Nimbasa City, taking in the sights and sounds around me. Shadow walked beside me, our children running circles around us. Literally.

"It's big," Shadow commented, looking around.

"Yeah, the biggest city we have back home is Saffron City, and I don't think it compares in size." I replied.

"Yeah, and I heard that Castelia City is even bigger!" Shadow added.

Before I could answer, I felt a slight tug on my pants' leg. Looking down, I realized it was Ace, my son.

"Yes?" I asked, crouching down.

He pointed his nose at a large black building with yellow flashing stripes. "Is where we go?" He asked. Over the weeks since he and his sister had hatched, they had grown quickly, but even so, they still talked their age. Er, well, better than their age.

"Yep. The next gym leader is Elesa, the electric type user." I answered him.

I walked up to the large double doors and pushed them open. They opened up into a huge stadium, with seating much like a baseball stadium. However, the field was a large Pokemon battle arena, outlined by glowing yellow lines. in the middle of the arena stood a woman dressed in a black tank top and pants, and a yellow overshirt. She stood confidently, staring at me as I returned everyone to their pokeballs and made my way over to stand in front of her.

"Are you Elesa?" I asked, although I figured I all ready knew the answer.

"Indeed. And I'm betting you're Ray from Pallet Town?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"In the flesh. How did you know?" I asked.

"Burgh messaged me after your battle, talking about a strong trainer probably headed my way. I've been waiting for you." She answered.

"Well, then if you know that, there isn't much reason for more talk, is there?" I asked, grabbing a pokeball from my waist and holding it up.

"My sentiments exactly." She agreed, smirking as she walked away to stand at one side of the arena. I walked over to stand at the other. A referee came up to stand on a slightly raised platform to the side of the arena.

"This will be a two-on-two battle between Elesa, the Shocking Beauty of Nimbasa City, and Ray from Pallet Town! Are you ready? Elesa, please present your pokemon!" The referee called from his spot. I glanced around, and wondered who he was announcing to. There wasn't anyone in the stands. Then I noticed a couple of camera men standing at different points in the stands, and started wondering if they were broad casting this. I was jerked out of my thoughts by Elesa.

"Go, my beauties!" She called, throwing two pokeballs into the air. Out of them materialized a large zebra with white stripes that occasionally flashed yellow whenever it sparked, and a strange eel looking thing that floated above the ground. The Eelektross was anything but beautiful.

"Now, Ray, present your pokemon!" The announcer called. I nodded, quickly deciding who I wanted. I nodded again when I decided, and grabbed two pokeballs off my belt.

"Let's go, Shadow and Alara!" I said, throwing the two pokeballs, and revealing the aforementioned pokemon.

"I'll start with my Eelektross." Elesa said.

"Okay. Shadow, Let's finish this quick!" I said.

"Definitely!" Shadow agreed.

"Are the combatants ready? Then Fight!" The referee shouted, starting the battle.

"Go Eelektross, use Thunderbolt!" Elesa commanded. The eel floated up into the air, electricity coursing through it as it unleashed a huge bolt of lightning at Shadow.

"Shadow! Dodge, then use Night Daze!" She leapt into the air, cartwheeling past the Thunderbolt, then shot a large ball of darkness at the Electric eel. It hit its mark, and exploded, launching the Eelektross backwards, landing on its back beside Elesa. It slowly sat up, shaking its head, a dazed look in its eyes.

"Come on, Shadow! Use Focus Blast!" I commanded. She leapt back into the air, charging a red orb in her mouth.

"Eelektross, counter with Brick Break!" The eel launched itself upward, propelling it towards Shadow. She reared back and fired the Focus Blast. It weaved around the blast with more dexterity than its hulking body would lead you to believe, and smashed a clawed fist into Shadow's gut, throwing her roughly to the ground. She landed heavily, gasping for breath.

"Finish it, Eelektross! Use Brick Break one more time!" Elesa called.

The Eelektross shot toward Shadow like a rocket, one arm raised to deal the fatal blow.

"Shadow! Use Flamethrower!" I ordered.

Just as the Eelektross reached Shadow, she unleashed a torrent of fire, entirely engulfing the eel pokemon. It screeched, backpedaling rapidly, then collapsed on its side.

"Eelektross is unable to battle. Zoroark is the winner!" The ref announced.

"Good job, Eelektross. You deserve a long rest." Elesa said, returning her Eelektross to its pokeball.

"That was electrifying, Ray. but can you continue your streak? My Zebstrika is my strongest pokemon. Let's see you compare to its shocking speed!" As she spoke, her Zebstrika stepped forward, narrowing its eyes as it stared at Shadow.

"Begin!" The ref exclaimed.

"Go Zebstrika! Use Flame Charge!" Elesa commanded.

"Shadow! Flamethrower!"

The zebra cloaked itself in fire, and charged Shadow, who opened her mouth and breathed a long stream of flames at the electric type. However, due to the electric type's newly increased speed, it was easily able to dodge the blast, and slam into Shadow. She went flying back, skidding a few feet before flipping back onto her feet.

"Are you okay, Shadow?" I called.

"Totally fine. Thanks for asking." Shadow replied, huffing as she got to her feet.

"Zebstrika, finish with Wild Charge!" Elesa ordered.

"Shadow, wait until its close and release a Night Daze." I commanded in a low voice, so only she could hear. The Zebstrika shot towards Shadow again, this time covered in crackling electricity. Shadow waited until it was almost on top of her before she released a powerful blast of darkness, which exploded on contact with the zebra. However, the Zebstrika's momentum carried it forward, and it crashed into Shadow, still wreathed in thunderous energy. Shadow once again was launched backwards, only this time she crashed into the wall behind me. I ran over to her, and knelt down.

"Can you keep fighting?" I asked.

She struggled to get up, but finally slumped back down. "Nah. I'm done. I just need some rest..." She trailed off, sighing. I smiled.

"Get some rest. You deserve it." I said, raising a pokeball and recalling her into it. I stood up and turned to Alara. "Let's do this." I said. She glared at me, but turned to face the Zebstrika.

"All right. Use Flame Charge, Zebstrika!" Elesa ordered.

"Alara. Wait until it's close, then use Fire Punch!" I ordered.

The Zebstrika charged forward, cloaking itself in flames. Alara stood her ground, waiting as the zebra charged ever closer. When it was only a few feet away from her, Alara jumped up, her fist covered in flame, and slammed it down as the Zebstrika charged by. The Zebstrika shrieked as it was shoved into the ground.

"Now, Alara! Use Iron Tail!" I ordered.

"No! Zebstrika! Get out of there!" Elesa called. But it was too late. Alara's tail took on a meta sheen as she swung it around, nailing the electric zebra in the side, and flinging it back across the arena to Elesa. The Zebstrika tried to get up, but slumped back down, fainted.

"Zebstrika is unable to continue! Ampharos is the winner! And the victory goes to Ray of Pallet Town!" The referee said, confirming Ray's victory. Elesa returned her Zebstrika, then met me in the middle of the arena."Good job, Ray. You fought hard, and we gave it our best, so I can't complain about losing. And as proof of your victory in this amazing battle, I present you with this badge!" Elesa said, handing me the badge, then walking away to who-knows-where. I smirked as I looked down at the badge. I looked up and patted Alara on the head. she swiped my hand away, a half-angry, half-pleased look on her face. That just made me smile more.

"We did it." I said, returning her back to her pokeball, and heading out of the gym. After I stepped out, I took a deep breath.

"Here we come, Clay." I said, "and we will win."

* * *

 **End Notes: Whew! Seriously, I am super sorry for the long wait! I had a horrible case of writer's block. Took me a while to get over it. But here we are, thankfully. Anyway, thanks for reading, and pm me or Blazingalex if you want us to add anything to the story. Oh, and I do have a couple slots open for OCs. Anyway, R &R! RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	26. Chapter 26: Unovan Marriage

**Hello, Blazingalex here! As I am writing this, I am cuddled up with my Lucario body pillow which I have appropriately named Chloe. Best purchase ever, in my opinion. Anyways, let's go! CONTAINS LEMONS!**

* * *

Chapter 26: Unovan Marriage

"H-hey, babe…" I gulped, looking up at Chloe. "Um, how was shopping?" She didn't say anything. I grew worried.

"Chloe?" Blayze shook her a bit. "Everything okay?"

"Can I have everyone leave the room, please?" She said finally after a couple of minutes. Amber, caring for our daughter, quickly snatched up the Cyndaquil and rushed out, Jade following close behind. Blayze, however, didn't budge.

"C'mon, Chloe…" She said softly. "Don't do anything so rash that you might regret…"

"Blayze, grab Kiba and get out. Now!" The Lucario glared at Blayze, a small fire in her eyes.

"O-okay...okay, I'm going. Kiba, let's go." The Kirlia hopped off of me and skipped out the door with Blayze. Chloe turned back to me and sighed.

"B-babe?" I started, sitting up.

"Alex, stop," she said.

"Chloe, please-"

"I said shut up!" She crawled on top of me, covering my mouth with her paw. "Shut up and give me a fucking egg!" Removing her paw, she forcibly kissed me, pushing me back onto the mattress. I let her dominate me, hoping she wouldn't kill in the kiss. The only resistance I put up was my raging boner pressing up against her through my pants. Her tongue slipped into my mouth, ravaging my pink organ.

"Mmmph!" Chloe held my wrists down against the bed, grinding on my hips. Her tongue wrapped around mine as she pressed against me. I shut my eyes, giving in to her actions.

Breaking the kiss, she slowly kissed down my body, nipping at the skin.

"Ahh~fuck me…" I moaned softly, petting her. Her purrs soothed me as she went down on me, pulling my cock out and gripping it tightly.

"Mmm, I want you to give me all of your seed. You're gonna lay there and let me ride you, boy." She licked the tip. I shuddered a bit, feeling her teeth scrape against the head. "Mmm, tasty as always." She looked up at me and smirked, climbing on top of me; her pussy rubbing my shaft.

"F-fuck me, babe~" I moaned softly.

"Only if you be a good boy and give me a Riolu." I nodded and she slid my cock into her entrance. I moaned more, her pussy feeling tighter than ever. Her paws rested on my chest as she bounced on my dick, gasping every time she went down. She dug her claws into me, drawing a bit of blood.

"Y-yes~ more babe~" I bucked my hips up, driving myself deeper into her.

"Arceus, it's been so long! I need you to fill me now!"

"Chl-chloe! I'm so fucking close!" She bounced faster, screaming in pleasure as my tip stabbed at her cervix. I reach up to hold her hips but she grabbed my wrists, pinning me down and biting my neck hard.

I yelled and bucked my hips deep into her, cumming hard in her. Her teeth sank in deeper. My cock spasmed as I filled her womb, a bit of cum leaking out.

"A-Alex...more…" She whispered into my ear before nipping it, grinding her hips against mine. "Fill me more~" Her movements pleased me in all the right ways, my member hardening to full length inside her pussy again. She bit me more, a gasp escaping out of my mouth. Her hips lifted off slowly before slamming back down. The bed creaked. Springs broke. Chloe rode me faster and harder, wanting all the pleasure she can take. Some of my seed leaked out of her pussy, lubing my shaft up more.

I broke free from her grasp and grabbed myself a handful of her ass, making her yelp.

"Oh! Alex! Mmm, fuck me like never before." Now how can I deny that request?

Swiftly, I flipped us around so I was on top. Chloe wrapped her legs around my waist as I thrusted roughly into her snatch, her claws dragged down my back.

"Yeah, who's my little slut?" I asked, fucking her.

"M-me!" She moaned, "I'm you're fucking slut! Now cum in me again!"

"With pleasure~" I thrusted faster and faster, another climax building in my loins. I kissed her deeply, shoving my cock deep into her womb and letting out a torrent of cum, filling her more. She moaned into my lips. "Mmm, I love you Chloe."

"I love you too, babe," she smiled. I pulled out and lied down next to her, cuddling her.

*A few hours later*

I stand up at the altar, waiting. Both my dad and biological father sit up front with smiles. All of my friends and gym leaders awaiting for the ceremony to begin. As I stood up there with the priest, the doors opened. All of us looked to see who walked in.

"Ray?"

* * *

 **Remember to R &R and PM us if you want us to add anything to the story. Blazingalex, out!**


	27. Chapter 27: Reception

**Author's Notes: Yo, RayTheZoroark here. Now that I have (finally) caught up with Alex, the real fun begins. Read on.**

 **Disclaimer: ...**

* * *

Chapter 27: Reception

Ray's POV

"Ray?" Alex couldn't help exclaiming, staring at me in shock, probably because he had never seen me in a tux before.

"What? You didn't think I was gonna miss you getting married, did you?" I asked. "Besides, Where would you be without your best man?"

"Yeah...but how did you...?" Alex started.

"Figure out you were getting married?" I asked, walking down the aisle to stand beside him, at the foot of the steps. "It was by no means easy. I actually learned it from the Nurse Joy of this town. It took a little bit to dig up my old tuxedo, and a little longer to get dressed, not to mention finding this place, but I did. Besides, Shadow would've killed me if I'd made her miss the wedding."

"Where is she?" Alex asked.

I grinned, like that was obvious. "With Chloe, of course!" I exclaimed.

Alex just shook his head, a smile playing at his lips. "Well, whatever the case, I'm glad you could make it." He said. He pulled two identical rings from his pocket and handed them to me.

"You're supposed to be the one holding those, best man." He said, smirking.

I smiled, and pocketed them obediently. No sooner had I taken my place behind him when the organ began playing. Everyone hushed and looked once more to the doors. I glanced at Alex. His face contained nervousness, excitement, and a million similar emotions, all fighting for prominence. The doors opened, and in walked Shadow, wearing a scarlet dress, and Amber, wearing a lighter red dress. They took their places where the bridesmaids should be. Everyone's eyes turned back to the door as two figures made their presence known at the entrance of the door. One was Blayze, wearing a deep red dress. The other one was Chloe, who was dressed in a flowing white wedding dress, which cascaded down her shoulders and flowed into a seamless train behind her. A white veil covered her face, although one could still see her expression, which, when she locked eyes with Alex, bothpairs of eyes filled with love. She strode forward, arm in arm with Blayze. When they reached the end of the pew, Blayze separated from Chloe to take her place in the front of the Bridesmaids. Chloe climbed the steps to stand in front of Alex. They turned to face the priest as he began reciting the words that would join them together in holy matrimony.

"...Do you Chloe, take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband? In the good, and the bad? In sickness and in health? Until death do you part?" The priest asked.

"I do." Chloe said without hesitation.

"And do you, Alex Leroux, take this woman, to be your lawfully wedded wife? In the good, and the bad? In sickness, and in health? Until death do you part?" The priest asked, turning to Alex.

"I do." Alex answered with the same conviction as Chloe.

"Do you have the rings?" The priest asked.

I stepped forward and handed Alex the rings. He turned to Chloe, and slid the ring on her finger, she doing the same to him. Then they turned back to the priest.

"Then by the power invested in me by the Church of Arceus, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He looked at Alex. "You may kiss the bride."

The two turned to each other, and Alex gingerly lifted the veil from Chloe's face. They leaned forward, and their lips met. It seemed as though everything else melted away to the two as they shared just a couple of moments together, linking themselves to each other forever. They separated, and the audience erupted in cheers as everyone stood up, clapping and cheering for the newly weds as they walked down the aisle, headed for the doors that would lead to a chariot that would take them to the wedding party.

~~~~Time Break~~~~

There was not a lack of food and drink at the party. There was an open bar that served a large variety of beverages, both alcoholic and not. There was a chocolate fountain with many different dipping items around it. Also included was a shrimp buffet, some of which were as large as saucers.

"Wow." I said when Alex and I finally managed to talk alone. "Quite the turn out, I'd say."

"I suppose so." Alex replied, looking around at the many people enjoying themselves.

"So, how does it feel, being married?" I asked after a moment, taking a sip of the drink I'd gotten.

"The same as it'll feel for you, I guess, when you get married. Not much different, save the ring."

"I suppose so." I looked around and spotted Shadow, Amber, and Chloe laughing over to one side. I smirked at the sight, and turned back around.

"So, got any new additions since I last saw you?" I asked.

"Yeah. There's Jade and Kiba over there with Blayze." He pointed over to where Blayze was supervising the two young pokemon as they attacked a shrimp with relish.

"Cute." I commented,

"How about you?"

I smiled, pointing at my Ampharos, who was standing by herself in a corner, sipping from a glass as she looked around, as though expecting an attack any second.

"I caught her on my way to Nimbasa City. She was terrorizing people on the route headed to the city. Her name's Alara."

Alex smirked as he looked back at me. "Oh, you so want to tap that." He said.

Shoving him away playfully, I said, "Oh please, and if she was your pokemon, you wouldn't?"

"Eh, maybe. Kinda got my hands full at the moment." He said, gesturing to all his girls.

"True. Besides, Alara looks like she'd cut it off if I tried." I said.

"Yeah, I'd be careful with that one, if I were you." Alex said.

"So,what are your plans now that you've gotten married?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Well, nothing's changed, really. Collect all the badges, then compete against the Elite 4 to become champion."

"Figured as much. Have you realized that we'll be fighting each other, then?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've thought about it." Alex said.

"Good, because I wouldn't want it to be too easy." I stretched out my hand. "When it comes to it, may the best trainer win."

"Agreed." Alex said, gripping my hand and shaking it.

* * *

 **End Notes: And that's a wrap! Thanks to all you reading this, because there wouldn't be much point in writing it if you weren't there to read it. Anyway, as each chapter comes to a close, we get closer and closer to the end, not that it's anywhere near here. Whelp, anyway, Pm me or Blazingalex if you want anything added, and we'll see what we can do. R &R! RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	28. Chapter 28: Earth Shaking Confrontation

**Author's Notes: Its been a long time, hasn't it? RayTheZoroark here, and I must say, I can't remember when we last updated this fic (too lazy to check.) blazingalex is a little tied up at the moment (more like really tied up), so we decided that it'd probably be best if I handled this chapter whilst he got his shit together. That being said, I hope you enjoy this (extremely overdue) chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Neither blazingalex nor RayTheZoroark own Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter 28: Earth Shaking Confrontations

Ray's POV

"This will be a Two-on-Two battle between Clay, Mistralton City Gym Leader, and Ray, from Pallet Town!"

Clay stared across the field at me, his cowboy hat tilted slightly downwards, eyes narrowed as he surveyed me with interest.

"Your friend was strong," He commented, "I hope you are as well. Otherwise, you have no hope of winning. Go Krokorok!"

As he released the light brown crocodile with sunshades onto the battlefield, he looked at me expectantly. I nodded, and pulled out a pokeball of my own.

"All right, Aura! It's your turn!"

After I'd summoned her to the battlefield, the four of us stood, poised and ready, waiting for the signal.

"Begin!" The ref announced.

"Krokorok, use Bulldoze!" Clay commanded without hesitation.

"Aura, use Dragon Pulse!"

Sure enough, Aura launched a blue pulse straight at the incoming pokemon.

"Jump!" Clay ordered.

The Krokorok leaped upwards, barely clearing the pulse, and coming crashing down directly on top of Aura. She was knocked flying, barely able to right herself in time to hit the ground with minimal injury.

"Right, that didn't work..." I muttered.

Clay, however, wasn't going to give us time to rest.

"Now, Krokorok, use Crunch!"

Once again, the Krokorok charged forward, its teeth bared.

"Take it!" I ordered.

Aura raised her arm as the crocodile reached her. It clamped down onto her arm, causing her to wince.

I smirked. "Now, Aura Sphere!"

The Krokorok had nowhere to go, and thus was hit point blank by the pressurized sphere of energy. The Krokorok was torn away from Aura, sent back over to his own side of the battlefield. He slowly got to his feet, shaking slightly. He turned to face us, eyes narrowed.

"Bulldoze!"

Once again, The Krokorok charged, the ground shaking slightly with each step.

"Hold, on my signal!" I ordered.

The Krokorok got steadily closer, Aura watching, poised and ready to act. When the Krokorok was mere inches away, I ordered, "Bullet Punch!"

Aura immediately lunged forward, covering the space between her and the enemy faster than the eye could follow, sinking her fist into the Krokorok's stomach, stopping him in his tracks.

"Now, Aura Sphere!"

Due to the fact that all the air had been driven from the Krokorok's lungs, he didn't even see the attack coming. He was blasted back to Clay's feet. He didn't get back up.

Clay nodded as he recalled the fallen pokemon, looking once again at me, this time with a contemplating expression on his face.

"You definitely have your type match-ups down. Can't really figure you out, though. You seem to battle on the dangerous line between reckless and ingenious." He shook his head. "Regardless, we have a battle, and I'm not backing down just yet. Let's win this, Excadrill!"

And with that, he called out a rather large mole, two razor sharp, steel claws and drill prevalent on the dark brown pokemon's figure.

"You good to go, Aura?"

She turned to give me a nod, before turning her attention back to the fight.

"Excadrill, Use Metal Claw!"

The monstrous mole shortened the distance between him and Aura with surprising swiftness, his claws taking on an even deeper metallic sheen.

"Bullet Punch!" I ordered.

Aura shot forward, paws clenched, and swung at the incoming pokemon. The Excadrill swung as well, the two attacks colliding with a sound like two swords connecting. They exchanged blows for a few moments, then separated.

"Aura Sphere!"

"Dig!"

Just as the ball reached the large pokemon, it launched itself into the air. As it began to descend, its claws hooked together, and it began to spin. When it reached the ground, it went right through, leaving a gaping hole in its wake.

"Shit. Keep your wits about you, Aura!"

Aura nodded, her eyes scanning the arena, her muscles tense as she prepared to move at the slightest movement. Suddenly, the ground erupted beneath her, launching her into the air.

"Now, Excadrill, Drill Run!"

Still spinning, The Excadrill continued its relentless pursuit of Aura.

"Aura Sphere!"

Aura immediately fired off a blue ball, causing an explosion against the mole. This did little to deter the relentless pokemon for the moment, however, as the Excadrill reached Aura, colliding with her and sending her crashing out of the air.

"Aura!" I called, worried that she had gotten seriously injured. The Excadrill too fell to the ground, its injuries more prevalent now that it had stopped spinning. Aura slowly got to her feet, legs shaking as she struggled to support herself. Her eyes, however, burned with a fire I had not seen before.

"Finish it with Metal Claw!" I heard Clay order.

"Aura Sphere!"

Aura turned, launching a sphere wildly. It had the intended effect, however, as the Excadrill was forced to dodge to sphere, and thus was unable to connect with its move. Aura now stood in front of me, her stance slightly off, but I knew she wouldn't back down.

"Excadrill, use Drill Run!"

The mole pokemon charged forward as it began spinning, connecting its claws together. It turned onto its front, so its claws were now pointing towards Aura.

"Hold for my signal." I ordered once again.

The Excadrill came at her like a real drill, the front point spinning wildly, and I knew that if it connected, Aura would be down for the count.

"Wait for it...wait for it..."

When the Excadrill was mere feet away, I sprang into action.

"Rock Slide!"

Aura slamed a foot into the ground, causing large chunks of rock to raise from the ground. These she launched at the incoming drill. The first few simply shattered due to the spinning of the drill, but after a moment, the rocks swamped the pokemon, and it was buried.

"Now, finish it with Aura Sphere!"

Dutifully, Aura launched one last sphere at the pile of rocks, which the Excadrill was just digging itself out of. There was an explosion, and the Excadrill was knocked backwards into the wall, where it crumbled to the ground, fainted.

"Excadrill is unable to battle! The victory goes to Ray, of Pallet Town!"

Suddenly, I heard cheering, and turning, noticed that there was a small crowd of people in the stands, Alex among them.

Clay walked up to me, a grin plastered on his face.

"Well done!" He commended, clapping me on the shoulder. "You gave quite a show. As proof of your victory, I present you with the Mistralton City Badge!"

As I took the badge, there was another round of cheering from the crowd. I nodded to him, and pocketed the badge. Turning to the crowd, I waved my hand in gratitude, then left the battlefield.

Once I made it outside, I waited until Alex came out to begin the walk back to the pokemon center.

"Congratulations on the badge." He said as we began walking.

"Thanks," I replied, rubbing Aura's head, "but the real victor is Aura."

She smiled, then pressed up against me. "I know a way that you can thank me."

Alex coughed, and I shook my head.

"We're in company, Aura. You don't just say things like that!"

Alex laughed, and everyone else, including me, joined in shortly after. When we had calmed down, we once again continued on our way to the Pokémon Center.

"So, guess the next destination is the Flying gym." Alex said after a moment.

"Guess so. That'll take us through Chargestone Cave." I commented.

"In that case, I think I'll stop by the pokemart to stock up on supplies." Alex said.

"Okay, then I'll see you at the Pokemon Center."

"All right."

And with that, Alex headed down a different street, while Aura and I continued on our way to the center.

"I was being serious." Aura said after a moment.

"I know. That's just not something you say when we aren't alone."

"Speaking of sex, you haven't done anything with Shadow since you proposed."

"Technically, I haven't since I got her pregnant, but sure. I wanted to save it until after we got married. Problem is, I think we'll have to wait until we go back home. Mom would kill me if I didn't invite her."

I was interrupted by a cry of pain. My head jerked around, and in an alleyway to my right, I spotted a man standing over a figure, something clenched in his hand. It wasn't until he swung that I realized that it was a pipe. Immediately, I charged forward.

"You couldn't beat a sewaddle if it laid down in front of you!" The man was saying as I ran up. He swung the pipe once more, making the figure he was standing over cry out in pain again.

"Stop!" I growled as I reached him, tackling him away from the figure. The man pushed me away and got to his feet, glaring at me. I stood and planted myself in between the unknown figure and the man.

"Stand aside," The man growled.

"No," I said.

"Now."

"I already said no."

Fine then. First you, then the bitch!"

The guy charged me...only to let out a grunt and fall to the ground. Blinking, I realized that Aura was standing in front of me now, pulling her paw from the guy's gut.

"Thanks," I told her, then turned to observe the one he'd been beating.

The pokemon had yellow fur from its neck down to its waist. Its legs had black fur, and it had white fur on its face. Her tail was yellow, ending in red, with a stick in it. And for the first time since I could remember, I didn't recognize the pokemon.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-yes, I-I think so," She spoke timidly as she got shakily to her feet. She sported a bruise on her left arm, but otherwise seemed okay.

A cough from behind me drew my attention back to the guy, who was standing up slowly.

"Want some more?" I growled.

He stared at me angrily for a moment more, then threw a pokeball onto the ground.

"Fine, if you like her so much, keep the bitch. She's useless anyway." And with that, he ran away.

Picking up the pokeball, I turned to the pokemon.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your species?" I asked.

She stared at me timidly, absently rubbing her bruised arm.

"B-braixen," she answered, shying away slightly when I took a step towards her.

"Sorry, I was just trying to hand you this." I held out the pokeball.

"You...you're letting me go?" She asked.

"Yeah, I don't see why not. You're not my pokemon, so..."

She looked at me strangely for a moment.

"Where are you going?" She asked after a moment.

"To the Pokémon Center."

"No...where are you going?"

"Oh. I plan on heading to the next town, and taking on the gym there."

"Could you..." She trailed off.

"What?"

"Could you take me with you?"

I blinked. "You want to come with me?"

"If I do, will you train me?"

"Sure, of course." I nodded. Dropping her ball on the ground, I stepped on it, and with a crack, it broke. Nodding at my work, I raised a pokeball of my own.

"I'd prefer to catch you myself."

* * *

 **End Notes: And That's a wrap. Once again, sorry for the wait, but we plan on picking it up from here. pm me or blazingalex if you want anything added to the story. RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


End file.
